


Star-Crossed Lovers

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: And much much much more!, Exotic Fetishes, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oviposition, Sci-Fi, Tentacles, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: In the far distant future, all of human kind has nearly been erased, leaving very few humans left. This small band of two humans, who roam the universe, doing who knows what, will encounter quite a large array of encounters of both good and bad. How will they fair? Will they live to see more days?





	1. Guide to Alien Species (Always Updated)

**Humans** -Rare species. Highly Adaptable. Come in All Shapes and Sizes. Very little exist, only 0.02% of the population is human.

 

**Aolt** \- Beastiable Bipedal Creatures that resemble a wide variety of creatures. Mainly all large and brutish for males, but more respectable and nurturing females. Reproduces through Sperm, must be through woman with womb Birthing varies.

 

**Celuous** -Large bipedal creatures. Made out of a smooth texture. Small end Celuous are on the 6-7 feet tall end, while large ones are on the 10-15 feet tall end. They possess no genitalia, but have a vast appearance between Male and Female,. Sexually Reproduces through tentacles that produce sperm. Requires any available orifice, and fertile host. Birthing involves a cluster of tentacles that crawl out of any orifice that was filled.

 

**Bluegirs** -Large aquatic humanoids. They appear in all sorts of colors. They appear human in appearance and at a distance, but up close, they have four eyes, gills on their neck and sides, large appendages on their back for swimming, and covered in scales. Males appear more brutish, while females appear more feminine. Reproduces through egg and sperm fertilization. Requires orifice.

 

**Pyse** -Large, slender beings made entirely out of energy. Their colors vary from dark blues, to crimson reds, to starless black. They are the smartest beings in the known universe, and can reproduce with others, to make Half-Pyse. They reproduce through fusing with their host, and giving them the most pleasure they have ever received, and then depart. They are androgynous, and impossible to tell if male or female. Only one can be lucky to be blessed by said occasion.

 

**Eammyx** \- These are more large invertebrate, having two clawed arms, two normal arms, and four legs, with a long sharp tail. They have six eyes that can see up to 10 miles perfectly. Their mouth is split into four jaws, that open up to consume prey larger than they are. While most often peaceful and friendly, they are brutal, bloodthirsty hunters. Their vital areas, are covered with a tough external skeleton of fiber. They come in colors of green and red and blue, and look insectoid at a distance, but are far from it. Males appear brutish, while females appear slender, and the females are smarter. Reproduces through Internal Methods. (Vore Breeding), requires male and female.

 

**Ryxsips** \- These are large bipedal reptilian creatures. They stand at a minimum of 18 feet tall, and that’s the smallest female. The males grow to at least 25 feet tall. These creatures have purely dark forest green scales, and are primarily hunters. They are easily agitated, and hard to earn the trust of outsiders.They have large mouths, filled with rows of razor sharp teeth, and both males and females appear brutish. The males are more prone to fight, while the females are more prone to talk and make peace. Reproduces in two ways. Laying eggs inside of a warm hole, or shoving a smaller humanoid into the womb of a female, and turning said humanoid into another Ryxsip.

 

**Iexens** -These aliens seem more amphibious, as they excel in living under water, and in warm humid habitats. They have two large eyes, with impressive low light vision. They have a set of smaller eyes that let them see mainly heat. Their mouths are small, but can stretch to massive sizes. They possess no nose, but have a keen sense of smell. Their dark brown skin is covered in a thick layer of mucus that protects them. The males are subservient to the females, as the males are smaller and more feminine and care to the young, while the females are strong and fight. Reproduces through sperm or eggs. Requires a womb or warm hole.

 

**Zyxu-** These aliens look far less alien, and more like an human female. The only offset is that they are all eight feet tall, and only vary in skin tone, body structure, and hair length. All Zyxu women are shemales, and cannot produce sperm naturally. From this, they are gifted with unnaturally large shafts, and hungry testicles. They lure their prey into their grasp, and give them a paralyzing kiss, as they then grab their prey, line them up with the tip of their shaft, and slide them down their shaft and into their testicles, where they will be turned into their next load of sperm to impregnate another woman. Requires any form of prey, and a woman. Zyxu will never, ever consume a human, and will gladly consume any and all prey.

 

**Lundio (Idea from Alex_Castillo89)-** Alongside the Zyxu, the Lundio are a distant relative of the infamous Zyxu war race. Instead of being strictly all female, with the power to consume anything down to their next load of sperm, the Lundio are a race of male and female humanoid beings. Standing from 6-7 feet tall, for both male and female, they do resemble humans, but with some major differences. For instance, regardless of their male or female stature, a male Lundio will have a penis, testicle, and vagina. A female Lundio will have a penis, testicle, and vagina. Both genders contain both sets of sexes. As for their appearance, Lundio have pale white and gray skin, as they prefer living in areas with little or low light, allowing them to be skilled in stealth and stealth based combat. 

 

**Quo’lans (Idea from Shadowrover)-** This race was man-made and still exists in aspects to this day. This female orientated AI had turned sentient and turned on its very creators. The Quo’lan existed alongside the original Earth, before being driven off. Currently stealing the life of a planet, the Quo’lan Matrix AI, or the Hivemind of it all, sends out advanced robots called Leeches, to invade and take over living breathing entities and force them into subservience, and then control. Controlled beings can spread the mechanical plague to others via sex, force, or anything else.  

 

A lot more to come! :D Post ideas for more alien species!


	2. The Dawn of a New Era

**Here we have it everyone! This...This is the new story setting! What is it you might ask? Well! Let me tell you. This is another original work of mine, as it has no real place in any fandom. This one….Will be a generic Sci-Fi setting, with references and similarities from popular titles such as Metroid, Mass Effect, Halo, and such! This will contain a vast amount of kinks, and on the end of the more...Exotic ones too. Anyways! I hope you’ll enjoy this new story of mine! :D**

 

Flying through the endless zone of space, a small scout vessel, probably only twenty meters (65 feet) long and wide, flies around. The pilot, self proclaimed, Commander Alyx, one of the very few of her kind, a normal human, has set coordinates for a simple Galactic Government trading hub, known as Gamma Hub. Alyx had fiery long red hair, that went down to her rear, and an athletically built body, and dark forest green eyes. Her co-pilot, and lover, Kristie, was on the comms and requesting slip-space travel to make good time. Kristie had shoulder length platinum hair, with two bright baby blue eyes. Being only 0.02% of the entire Galactic population, humans are quite the rare species, and treasured by everyone. Humans aren’t entirely extinct, but from countless wars, and having the best adaptability, humans were eventually in so much conflict extraterrestrial conflict, that they died out one by one. With only so little left, most humans work for the Galactic Government, but not all is that case.

 

Kristie said over the comms, “Thank you Galactic Overseer Thompson. We’ll be taking Slip-Space Gate 032 and arrive at Gamma Hub within the hour.” as the comms went off. Kristie immediately said “That flirting fucking bastard. He wants to swoop me off my feet, away from you, and start a family. What a load of bullshit. I have that hermaphrodite shot and one bombshell red head to start family with if I damn well please.” as Alyx smiled. She replied “That high ego bastard will never get you or me Kristie. No matter how hard he tries. Renegades for life. Come now, we need to visit the Shipmaster. We need a better ship. We’re too small, and if a Hunter-Class warship finds us, well, we can kiss our free lives away and be forced into breeding pigs for war.” as Kristie shuddered at the thought. Kristie replied “Yeah, we need that, but we’re poor as an Aolt Skunk Washer.” as Alyx laughed at the analogy.

 

She said “Listen, we have an ace in our sleeves, all the time. We offer the Shipmaster an offer he can’t refuse.” as Kristie groaned at the idea. Kristie said “We offer him sex with two humans...And we trade the ship, and a session with us, for a bigger ship.” as Alyx nods. She puts the ship on auto pilot, puts on her red skin tight suit, and takes a pill, while grabbing another pill. She said “Take your anti-pregnancy pill Kristie. It’s the only thing that keeps us safe.” as Kristie takes the pill and swallows it. Kristie gets in her white suit, as they give each other a deep heated kiss. Alyx says “Maybe lady luck will shine on us today, and we get a breath of fresh air.” as they sat back down and made it to the Slip-Space Gate. They put in the coordinates for Gamma Hub, and saw the gate open. They immediately flew right through the gate, and travelled to Gamma Hub.

 

After only a few minutes, they arrived at the outer reaches of Earth, and see Gamma Hub, and most importantly, the Galactic Government stronghold. Alyx moved in and parked her ship, as they both went to the armory. Alyx went into her all red heavy assault armor, which comprised of energy based shielding, and gravity melee weapons. Even though it was heavy, the powerful systems made it able to move like nothing. Kristie got into her armor, which was lighter than Alyx’s armor, and able to manipulate gravity, and use the environment to her advantage. Kristie also did grab her long range energy rifle, as they got off their ship, and began to make their way over to the Shipmaster. Both of them wore helmets so no one knew that they were humans, and their armor made them look like battle robots. Even in such a heavily regulated and protected place, human kidnappings are quite common and they made sure to stay safe.

 

As they walked, they passed by completely unnoticed, as they looked inconspicuous. Once they made it to the Shipmaster’s shop, they gently opened the door, and shut it behind them. The Shipmaster, being a large Celuous figure. Shipmaster said “Ah. You two.” as the large figure, being a tall male figure, with pitch black skin, and beady red eyes, and countless tentacles coming from the back of his head, and shoulders. He said “How can I help you two?” as they took their helmets off, seeing that they were the only ones inside. Alyx said “Hello Shipmaster. We are in need of a bigger ship. Something in the….Omega-Class.” as he immediately wrapped a tentacle around Alyx’s mouth. He said “You both know you can’t afford one.” as Kristie said “But we have an offer!” as Shipmaster was listening, and pulled the tentacle back. Kristie said “We’ll trade in our ship, which is in mint condition, no damage, and one of very few, which totals up to about 25% of the cost. And for the last 75%, we offer ourselves, in bed.” as Shipmaster did more than like that trade.

 

Shipmaster said “It’s my daughter’s birthday today. I’ll take the ship, you two go have sex with her. And that will be a proper deal. She just reached adulthood and has been pent up her entire life. Take this card and explain it to her.” as Shipmaster hands over a sealed envelope. Alyx takes the envelope, and puts her helmet back on. Kristie says “Where do we need to go Shipmaster?” as he gives them a holo-map. He replies “She’s at my home, by herself. She doesn’t really have friends or anything. She’s shy and antisocial. I’d give you an Omega 2.0 Class if you can make her day and make her smile.” as they both went wide eyed and nodded. Alyx said “Is your home empty?” as he nods, and they both quickly head out. They both follow the direction to the suburban part of the town, where they come across a large one story manor.

 

They both whistle lowly, as they walk up to the door, and see that this is the place. Kristie gently knocks on the door as they both hear “C-C-Coming!” as well as footsteps. The footsteps were soft, and had a suction cup sound following them, as they opened the door to a Celuous, with a mix of blue and black colors. She was also taller than both of them, as Alyx hands over the envelope. Alyx says “Shipmaster sent us, may we come in?” as the Celuous nods, and lets both of them in. She said “M-M-M-M-My name roughly translates to Clara….My dad sent you two?” as they both nod, while she opens the envelope. Alyx and Kristie both take off their helmets, revealing two beautiful human women. Clara blushed madly, as she sees the card, opens it, and begins to read it. She does smile that her only parent wished her a happy birthday from work, as Alyx said “Your...Dad wanted us to deliver that to you...And offer ourselves in bed. Something about you being pent up?” as Clara blushes even more.

 

Kristie said “Yes...He did say that. He said that we’re his gift to you. And you have the fullest permission to do whatever you want to us.” as Clara couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Clara said, with some courage “W-We can go into my room then….No reason to wait this out down here.” as what Clara heard did give her some courage, as well as an eager smile. Alyx said “Lead the way Clara. I’m Alyx, and this is Kristie.” as they both bow respectfully. Clara returns the bow, and gently wraps some of her tentacles around them. They both noticed that Clara’s tentacles are much more girthier and thicker, as they are easily guided to her bedroom.

 

Once they were at the bedroom, Clara opened the door and let them both inside. She did say “You can leave your armor out here, it won’t go anywhere.” as Alyx and Kristie did so, being in their skin tight suits. Clara got more excited as she saw this, as they both walked in, and Clara came in close behind them. They both decided to strip out of their suits, as they now stood naked, and all for Clara to see. Clara blushed as she saw both of their firm naked bodies, as Clara said “I-I don’t wish to hurt you...But...I want to have all sorts of fun.” as Alyx replied “Clara, your dad said we’re your gift for the day, you can have fun with us in any way you want.” as they both smiled at Clara.

 

With hear that, Clara had tears of joys, as she used her tentacles to pull them all in for a deep, loving kiss, as they happily gave Clara a loving kiss in return. The loving embrace was soon cut short, as Clara began to release every single one of her tentacles, and have them wrap tenderly around both of Kristie and Alyx. They both felt her tentacles wrapping around both their thighs, their waists, their breasts, and even their necks. They looked at Clara, as she said “I hope you two don’t mind...I have a lot to give.” as Clara gently lays them down on their backs. They both look at each other, then at Clara, as they both nod, letting her use them.

 

With seeing that, Clara suddenly let loose tentacles deep into their nipples, their navels, their mouths, their slits, their tight rears, their noses, and even their urethras. And each hole, except for their noses, which had one for each nostril, had a minimum of six tentacles in there. Every hole was a staggered amount, as Clara was moaning out loudly and lustfully, having the biggest grin on her face. Meanwhile, Alyx and Kristie were screaming out in pure lust, as they were busy having all of their holes being used like a simple toy, and felt all of Clara’s tentacles rubbing and massaging every ounce of their inner walls. Even Clara was feeling how soaked she was making them, as she was in pure heaven.

 

It didn’t take long for either of them to reach their orgasm, as Clara felt both of their slits tremble and erupt with juices, spraying all over her bed, and her tentacles. Clara giggled and said “Wow...You two didn’t last very long, but then again, you were also being pleasured by someone who is fucking all of your holes.” as this session gave Clara a new sense of courage and livelihood. They both slowly nod at Clara as they feel all of Clara’s tentacles throb at once, which sends them back into another earth shattering orgasm, spraying even more juices around. Clara giggled, and kept thrusting into them with more and more courage, showing that all she needed to be happier and more lively was a push in the right direction.

 

All the pleasure was becoming far too much for Kristie and Alyx, as they were basically twitching in pleasure, and just used as simple toys. They were going into sensory overload, as their cries of lust because moans of blinded pleasure. Clara saw this, and decided to slow down with her thrusts, being more tender and passionate, but maintain deep thrusts. They both felt the tips of Clara’s tentacles smack firmly against their cervixes. What shocked Kristie and Alyx was the fact that the tentacles inside their throats and rears, went deeper and deeper, until the ones in their rear, came out their mouths, and vice versa.

 

They were too far lost in pleasure to realize it, as Clara giggled even more from witnessing that, and kept thrusting and thrusting, even through all the pleasurable throbbing inside of her. In only a few more thrusts from Clara, she moans out with as much lust as she can muster. Alyx and Kristie both look at each other wondering if Clara had reached her orgasm yet...And they were right. They immediately felt all of Clara’s tentacles erupt with a slimy, warm sperm, that flooded all of their holes. They felt all of their holes being filled to the brim, which caused their bodies to expand and cry out in muffled pleasure. That didn’t stop Clara, as she was also spraying her sperm all over their bodies, painting their bodies gray with her sperm being gray in color.

 

Clara loved all the pleasure that Kristie and Alyx gave her, as she saw how stained they were, and how full they were. Clara noticed how their breasts easily two cup sizes bigger than they before, as well as their bodies bulging out, seeing that they were absolutely filled. Clara gently pulled out every single tentacle out, as they both screamed out loudly in pleasure, and collapsed on the bed, with a big enough gap between both of them. Clara smiled and laid down between both of them, and used her tentacles to gently wrap around them, and pull them close. Too exhausted for them to think, they rested their heads on Clara’s breast, and immediately fell into a deep sleep. Clara smiled and gently kissed both of them, and fell asleep with them, having had the best gifts she has ever had.

 

Unaware to all of them..A race of aliens, known as the Zyxu, with their leader Aeris, had found the two perfect, prime species of humans to try and “persuade” to their cause. The Zyxu were getting close to the verge of extinction, and desperately needed to breed with other humans, but Aeris decided to play the waiting game, and watched what her prey would do, as she perfectly knew that they would not escape her. 

 

**And here we have it my lovely readers! The first installment of this brand new story! This one will definitely be on the wider side of kinks, as there will be a lot of them! As per usual, I hope you all enjoyed the scene, and I hope you’ll all love this new story! Agenda: Skyrim Story, World of Warcraft Story, Love in Kalos, RWBY Story, Halo Story, Fallout Story, For Honor Story, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers. And after this new agenda, Diablo 3 makes it way back into the rotation! Until next time everyone! <3**


	3. The Hunter

**And here we are again everyone! We’re back in the Sci-Fi smut! We did leave off last time with Kristie and Alyx fooling around with the daughter of the Shipmaster! We also did get to see a brief look at the real bad guys! Just as a fair warning, there will be no alliances at all in this story! AKA, Every man and woman for themselves! Anyways! Let’s stop with this pre-chapter banter and get on with the main course! Disclaimer: This might be a little bit shorter and lack some sex, since well, something will be happening.**

 

Still sleeping with Clara, Kristie and Alyx are firmly held tight against her, as Clara’s tentacles made sure they were held close. Clara eventually woke up first, and saw Kristie and Alyx still held tightly against her. She was happier than ever seeing that it was real and not a dream. She held them both even tighter and cuddled up more with them, as she has never felt happier. She does quickly use her, what one would call a cell phone, and quickly take a picture of herself with both of them to show her friends. She put it away quickly and suddenly felt both of them starting to wake up.

 

Alyx woke up first with a cute yawn, as Kristie woke up silently. Clara smiled and said “I can’t thank you two enough for doing this...This was the best birthday I’ve ever had.” as she hugged both of them. Alyx replied sleepily “Well Clara….We’re glad to be of service to you...And we’re glad you had the best.” as Kristie nodded. Kristie said “Y-Yeah! We’re really glad! I’m glad we gave you a very memorable birthday.” as Clara had a lustful look. She simply replied “Memorable? No no no! This is one birthday that I will never forget! I can’t thank you two enough for this!” as she kisses both of them on the cheek. They smile and hug Clara, who says “If you two wish to go and shower, it’s the third door on the left from here. I’m going to...Enjoy this for a little.” as they both knew that Celuous can really savor in pleasure memories.

 

They both nod as they get up and go to the room Clara told them about. As they were walking out, they swayed their hips as they were walking out, to give Clara more, brain food to savor. As they were walking, they quickly pulled each other for a deep, passionate, heated make out session, swapping saliva and groping each other as they made their way into the bathroom quickly. They made sure to keep themselves somewhat quiet, as they got inside, turned the shower on, and began to clean each other, and also tease each other. Kristie firmly gropes and fondles Alyx’s rear, while Alyx pinches and kisses Kristie’s neck as they both moan and giggle from it all.

 

They finally pulled away from each other, as they decided to save the real fun for when it’s just them. They decided to quickly wash each other and get all freshened up to meet Shipmaster again, with their new ship.They managed to get all of Clara’s sperm out, and managed to get themselves looking back to normal. They both smile as they tease each other enough so they’re nice and wet down there. Once they finish, they both step out of the shower and begin to dry each other off. Alyx gives Kristie’s rear a nice towel whip, as Kristie gasps from it, and does the same back to Alyx. They both wince a little and laugh as they look around, seeing that everything is clear.

 

They sneakily made their way back to outside of Clara’s room and grab everything that they wore and put it back on. Alyx, being the nosy person, peaked into Clara’s room, and saw her pleasuring herself, and moaning out Alyx and Kristie’s names. Alyx gently shut the door without making any sound, and looking at Kristie with a blush. Alyx said softly “We really made her go goo goo eyes over us...We should go to Shipmaster.” as they both finish armoring up. Once fully armored, they quietly made their way down and out the house, while making sure it locked, so that Clara could enjoy herself in peace.

 

As they made their way outside, they started walking back to the Shipmaster’s shop. Unaware to them, Aeris and her massive ship that were in the best stealth equipment imaginable. Completely undetected by the Galactic Government, Aeris had her eyes on Alyx and Kristie. Aeris’s right hand, Scarlett said “What is the plan specifically, Lady Aeris?” as Aeris simply looked at the both of them. In a confident, yet sultry voice, Aeris said “Simple Scarlett...We kidnap the non-red head, and force her to come to us, where we give them the offer, and the offer, they can’t refuse. But first...Let them get their new ship, did you send our spy? We must ease them into joining us, at first.” as Scarlett nodded. She replied “Yes my lady. The spy has been sent, and came back with good news. Apparently, the red head is Alyx, and the other is Kristie. They just purchased Omega 2.0 Class Warship. Our spy paid enough to buy them the Crusader from Shipmaster. It’s nothing like our Galactic Empress Warship. We will still overpower them in all forms.” as Aeris grinned evilly.

 

Just as they made it to Shipmaster’s shop, he came out, with the biggest grin on his face. He said “You two….You two just made some friends...Someone came in here, and bought the Crusader, for you two.” as they both went wide eyed and open jaw. Alyx said, after regaining her composure, “W-What...That’s your pride and joy ship...The most expensive ship you offer.” as Shipmaster tosses Alyx the keys. He says “Enjoy your brand new ship you two.” as he smiled at them, a first for both of them. Thinking this is too good to be true, as they both dart out the building and look at the giant black and red ship. It’s roughly 1,500 meters long (4920 feet long), 500 meters in width (1640 feet wide) and 800 meters tall (2624 feet tall.) and armed with some of the average military grade weaponry. As they were staring at it, they were greeted by a woman, who had a cloak on, and fair skin, with white hair.

 

The figure said “You two must be Alyx and Kristie, correct?” as they nod. The figure says “Now Aeris.” as Kristie and the figure are immediately beamed up, as Alyx screams out in pure anger that her lover was just kidnapped, by Aeris herself. Out of pure frustration, Alyx beamed onto The Crusader and immediately went into the pilot’s quarters. She put the key into the ignition, and began to fly after the locator she has in Kristie’s armor. She even puts it on her giant holo-map and flies right after the legendary Reckoning Wastes...The warship of Aeris and her army of Zyxu warriors. Alyx knew stood no chance against them, but they took Kristie, her love, and that was more than enough to raise hell.

 

Alyx quickly flew through the empty void of space, and and five light years away from Gamma Hub, where she saw Reckoning Wastes. She saw the full length of the ship, 15,240 meters long (50,000 feet long), 1600 meters wide (5249 feet wide), and 3000 meters tall (9842 feet tall); a warship meant for war. Alyx’s ship was a gnat compared to Reckoning Wastes, but Alyx didn’t care. She knew she was on the radar by them, and she didn’t even care as she loaded up the weapons, and fired concentrated ion beams directly at Reckoning Wastes. The beams directly hit the ship, but virtually did nothing. Alyx just kept firing and firing and firing, as Aeris, was holding Kristie in her lap, just paralyzed and unconscious. Alyx was trying to wage war with them, even though her attempts were nothing to them.

 

Scarlett took note of this and said “Mistress Aeris, what should we do of the red head? Obliterate her?” as Aeris shook her head. Aeris simply replied “The woman wants her mate.” as Aeris gently runs her fingers through Kristie’s hair, “Let her in. She knows not to rival us at all, I will talk with her personally.” as Scarlett nodded and turned on the beam that pulled Alyx’s ship directly into the hangar. Alyx shakes and stumbles as she immediately goes to the armory, and see that Shipmaster left a gift. She saw a suit of Gravitron Armor, armor that goes on over her armor, and alters gravity around her. She immediately puts it on, and begins darting towards the exit. Just as she made her way out, she was immediately at gun point by at least three hundred Zyxu warriors, all with high grade laser rifles. She took her fighting position, as she heard the sound of heels clicking against metal.

 

She saw her, Aeris herself, with Kristie cradled in her arms. That sight alone made Alyx incredibly angry, as she felt the gravity around her reacting with her emotions. Aeris said “Greetings Alyx...I’m sure you know who I am...And I hope you appreciate the gift I bought for you. And now...I’m here to offer you something, come with me. My girls will not bug us.” as Aeris was walking with Kristie, and Alyx walking with immense force to her steps. Even the warriors were backing up a little, as Alyx had more of a warrior’s heart than anything they felt for a human woman. Aeris really liked how Alyx felt, but wanted a DNA test to prove her assumption before judging anything. 

 

They quickly made it to private, as Kristie was sitting down in a chair, in which Alyx pulled next to her, as she sat down. Aeris sat down across from them and said “Let’s cut to the real talk Alyx. The Zyxu race is declining rapidly, our home planet, which is only 1500, and my 1500 which are on this ship, are all that’s left. We need willing women to breed. We will treat you two like queens, goddesses even. You will have the utmost care, utmost safety, and everything...If you willingly join our cause. I understand you won’t accept on our terms, so I will personally let you and Kristie go, on one condition.” as Aeris had a grin. Alyx said “What is this damn condition.” as Aeris smiled.

 

She simply said “A DNA sample...And just a feel for you...A feel for your body...I want to know what a human woman feels like.” as Alyx sensed some bat shit insaneness to Aeris, but she regained her composure, “If you don’t mind.” as Aeris finished talking. Alyx said, after thinking for a few minutes, “Alright. Fine. Take the DNA sample, and here.” as Alyx takes her armor off and stands completely naked. The moment Aeris saw her breasts, she immediately had a massive nose bleed, and stared in pure awe. Aeris quickly flips the table away, and begins to fondle and grope and caress all of Alyx’s naked body. Aeris was feeling Alyx’s firm breasts, groping her rear, fingering her, everything. It didn’t go in Alyx’s favor that the teasing from Kristie made her sensitive, as she suddenly reached an orgasm and sprayed her juices all over Aeris’s hands. She didn’t take any mercy of licking her hand and savoring in Alyx’s juices, as she had an evil grin. She regained her composure once more, as she pulled out a needle, and took some blood from Alyx.

 

Aeris says “You are free to leave my dear...You are free to leave. Just think of my offer. And I  _ do not _ like waiting too long.” as Alyx quickly armored up, grabbed Kristie, attached herself to the armor, and nodded. Alyx said “I’ll have to think on it Aeris...You stole my lover, and I doubt I want to say ‘I willingly accept.’, so you’ll have to wait and see.” as Alyx hastily ran off. She made it back onto the ship with no hassle at all, as she was let go. Alyx set course for Sector Gamma Zeta 103, or the stronghold of Resistance, where it is virtually untraceable and inaccessible. She knew she would be safe for as long as possible there.

 

Meanwhile, Aeris took the blood sample and injected it into her computer and looked at Alyx’s genetic make up. What she found out completely shocked and intrigued her. Aeris saw that Alyx wasn’t entirely human, she was mostly human. Aeris saw that Alyx was part Zyxu, and that made her even more eager to make Alyx hers now, and not Kristie. Aeris said on the ship’s intercom “We have just received excellent news...The red head woman...Known as Alyx...Is part Zyxu, and it gives us even more incentive to capture her alive, and her lover.” as the entire ship was glad to hear that. Aeris made her way back to the cockpit, and put up a holo-map. She set a course to a small alien trading hub, where she and her girls would get a fresh load in their ever hungry testicles.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The end of the next installment of Star Crossed Lovers! I hope you all enjoyed the read, as this is trying to focus on more of the story. Anyways! The next chapter will definitely involve some lesbian sex, and I will promise that! Let’s get on with the real thing now, the new Agenda! Agenda: Halo Story, RWBY Story, WoW Story, Fallout Story, Diablo Story, Pokemon Story, Skyrim Story, Blazing Ties, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	4. The Mother

**Alright everyone! Here we are! We’re back in Star-Crossed Lovers! And we last left off with the big bad guy Aeris, giving Alyx an offer. Alyx didn’t really like the offer, so she fled, back to where she was raised, alongside with Kristie. They are heading to their home of Sector Gamma Zeta 103, or the Resistance Stronghold, where Alyx’s mother, the leader, is. They will be gaining a new ally, that is a wild animal of unnamed species. Anyways, enough of my banter, let’s get on with the story! Shall we?**

 

After travelling 10 light years in distance, over the span of 20 minutes, with their new ship, Kristie and Alyx arrived at the waypoint right before the Resistance Stronghold. Alyx was manning the ship, while Kristie was still recovering from the Zyxu kiss. Once at the waypoint, she hooked up her comms to the signal, and spoke her personalized code, and a wormhole opened. Alyx slowly drove through it, and upon entering, she was sucked in, and in only moments, arrived in a parallel dimension, where the Resistance Stronghold existed, as a giant, hand made terraformed planet. It did exist in a place beyond time and space, which made it impossible to find and detect. Alyx flew casually in, as she was greeted by a holo-pilot of her mother’s ship. She knew that she could follow it and park it, where he mother would be waiting.

 

Upon stopping in a designated parking spot, she turns her ship off, takes the keys out, and heads over to Kristie, who is still recovering. She carefully held Kristie bridal style, and ran out of her ship, and once she exited, Alyx saw mother, go wide eyed. She immediately called for a medical escort, as it came in moments, and took Kristie to the medical pavilion. Alyx knew Kristie was in good hands, as her mother, Lynn, or the commander of the Resistance Stronghold, hugged her daughter. Alyx returned the hug and said “Hey mom. Yeah, Aeris her rag tags captured us. Barely got out, but managed to do so, and thought we’d escape to here.” as Lynn wasn’t too pleased to hear that. She wanted to scold Alyx, but it was time for the truth to come out. She said, “Alyx...Sweetie. Follow me please. I need to tell you something. Something in private.” as she began to walk back to her home.

 

Alyx, a bit concerned, follows after her mother, and wonders what she needed to tell her that was so important that it required privacy. Once they made it to the biggest manor in the Stronghold, Lynn let Alyx inside, and offered her a seat. Alyx took her armor off, and sat in her normal clothes, and saw her mother shut the door, and seal everything, so no word can get in or out. Lynn then sat down across from Alyx and said “Do you remember everything about what I told you, in regards to your father?” as Alyx nodded. She replied “He was a great human stargazer. Who traversed and read the stars and used them as a weapon. He died fighting in combat. I never knew him, because he died months before you gave birth to me.” as Lynn looked down, as she knew that was accurate.

 

Lynne said, looking down, “That story Alyx...Is all a lie. You never had a father.” as Alyx was about to stand in pure anger, but her mom said “You had another mother. Two moms.” as Alyx was confused. Lynn said “Let me tell you the truth Alyx. Long before the Resistance, long before you...The Zyxu and Humankind coexisted in peace and harmony...Until Aeris came. Aeris convinced all of the Zyxu that humans were nothing but gnats, except the women, who were goddesses amongst gnats. They listened, because she spoke with fervor, with power, and eventually, turned them on us. The leader, the high empress, Kelya, tried to fight against it. The influence of Aeris caused her to be overthrown and almost executed. It took my army, the Resistance, the full fleet, to stop Aeris, and we rescued Kelya. Granted...We lost a staggering ninety nine percent of our army. We came in with several thousand ships, and left with only a handful, and on mine, it was just me and her. I put my ship on autopilot and guided us back to my terraformed planet. I was tending to her wounds, and in the midst of the me mending her, she kissed me, not bit, kissed, and it caught me by surprise. I was so shocked by the action that I locked up. It kept going, and soon enough we were both naked, on the medical bed. We indulged in each other’s desires, each other’s lust, everything. For six hours. When she filled me with her seed, well...Here you are, standing proud. If anything Alyx...You have the body of a human, but the heart, the soul, the spirit, of Zyxu royalty in your veins. I hope you’re not mad at me.” as Alyx was shocked to hear all that.

 

Alyx leaned back in her chair, and just had to process all this. She said “So...My dad was a lie...And I’m technically Zyxu royalty…” as Lynn nodded. She continued on “My real mother...Was...High Empress Kelya...I don’t know how to take this...But it doesn’t matter since...Isn’t Kelya dead?” as they both hear the clicking of heels against metal floor. Lynn looked down in guilt, as Kelya walked into the room. Alyx looked in pure and utter shock, as she saw the dark skinned giant, standing easily at ten feet tall, having the longest, fiery red hair she has ever seen, brightest green eyes, the biggest, plumpest, perkiest, breasts ever, a tone, yet motherly mature milf body, and most importantly...The staggering outline of her shaft. It had to be at least thirty inches soft, and at least six thick, but what concerned Alyx was the fact it was soft. Kelya saw Alyx, ran up to her, picked her up, and hugged her tightly, as Alyx didn’t do anything to fight back. Kelya said “Lynn my love! You didn’t tell me our daughter was so beautiful! So attractive! So firm!” as Alyx began moaning from the fact that Kelya was tenderly feeling up all of Alyx’s body.

 

Lynn said “I just told her everything Kelya. She knows the truth.” as Kelya smiles widely and deeply kisses Alyx on the lips and begins to take Alyx’s clothes off and strip naked herself. Lynn sighed, as she simply walked out of the room, as Kelya smiled widely, and grind her massive hot length against Alyx. All Alyx could do was moan into her mother’s lips, as she felt Kelya getting harder, and her length growing. It didn’t take long at all, until she felt Kelya’s full erect length, which was a genuinely staggering, forty eight inches long, and six inches thick. Before Alyx could say anything, Kelya thrusted every single inch of it into Alyx’s womanhood, spreading her wide, and penetrating past her cervix and going right into Alyx’s womb. Kelya said “You better be on that anti-pregnancy medicine, because I don’t plan on pulling out. Especially since I love how small and tight you are around my cock!” as Kelya lifted Alyx up, and basically used her as a sleeve. Alyx looked down and saw that Kelya’s shaft was making a very prominent bulge within her. 

 

Kelya began to bounce Alyx up and down the entire length of her shaft, loving how her daughter felt around her shaft. Kelya leaned down again and deeply kissed Alyx on the lips, and slid her elongated tongue into Alyx’s mouth. Alyx gasped from that, as she felt her mother’s tongue into her mouth, and down her throat, making a bulge in her neck, as she was completely at her mother’s mercy. Alyx wanted to fight back and resist her mother from having sex with her, but everything felt too, good, even if all of it was wrong. Kelya smirked, and licked her lips with Alyx’s tongue, and pulled off the kiss, and said “My little daughter, how would you like a Zyxu Bath? You would? Excellent!” as Kelya didn’t even give Alyx the time to respond, as she suddenly felt a tender bite on her neck...A Zyxu Kiss. Alyx began to feel her body gain immense arousal, but more importantly, begin to stiffen up, as she couldn’t move, and her mother put her in a near vertical position. Kelya said “Don’t worry my little daughter, you won’t die. My cum isn’t like the others, I can produce my own sperm.” as that didn’t make Alyx feel any better. Kelya gently laid Alyx on her back, on a table, and moved her shaft towards Alyx’s feet. Kelya said “You should trust your mother sweetie. I would never, ever, ever harm you.” as Alyx couldn’t even say anything, just watch.

 

Kelya gently rubbed her tip against Alyx’s toes, and that feeling that the slit on Kelya’s shaft that led her sperm out, began to slowly split open, and gently wrap around Alyx’s toes. Alyx was shivering in pure fear, but oddly enough, Kelya began to hum a soft, sweet lullaby, that Alyx immediately remembered and began to calm down. Kelya said softly “Please trust me, my little Alyx. Please...I know it’s been about twenty three years, but trust me, please.” as Alyx looked at Kelya. Alyx slowly felt the bite wearing off slowly, as she managed to nod her head slowly. Alyx also managed to say weakly “I-I-I-I-........Trust…..You…..Mother.” as Kelya smiled widely. Kelya said “That’s all I wanted to hear...That is all I wanted to hear.” as Kelya leaned down and deeply kissed Alyx on the lips, as she began to gently suck Alyx into her shaft with her muscles within it. Alyx returned the kiss as much as she can, as she felt herself being swallowed into the shaft of her mother. Alyx didn’t know what to expect, but she did trust her mother, and hoped what she said was true.

 

Kelya grunted as she sucked Alyx in a steady, yet slow pace, getting up to about Alyx’s shins, and slowly pulling her in more. Alyx groaned a little, as the temperature within her mother’s shaft was incredibly warm, and it felt like it was relaxing her as she was being sucked in. The sucking kept going, as the bite was wearing off, and Alyx was at her knees, when she felt some movement back in her legs. Deciding to be a tease, Alyx begins to gently roll her legs from side to side, which made Kelya moan out lustfully, and make her suck Alyx in faster. Alyx gulped, as she was now waist deep within Kelya’s shaft. Kelya was beginning to pant in pleasure, but what concerned Alyx the most, was the fact that she wasn’t even entirely inside Kelya’s testicles; she was still inside her shaft. Kelya looked at Alyx, and said with a lustful purr, “W-Would you be offended if mommy sucked you in...In one gulp?” as Alyx felt more movement coming back to her.

 

Alyx looked at Kelya and said “I-I won’t be offended.”, which made Kelya have the biggest grin on her face, as she leaned down and deeply kissed Alyx. Kelya replied “Don’t worry sweetie, I promise to make sure you don’t get turned into my next load of sperm.” as Alyx felt herself now at her chest, inside her mother’s shaft. She began to feel the real temperature of the insides of Kelya’s shaft. It was oddly relaxing, as she felt her muscles untightening, and that made her not want to get out. Kelya giggled, as she said “Enjoy a Zyxu Bath my lovely little daughter. I’ll make sure to do this to you more and more, if you love it.” as Kelya grunted loudly and in that instance, Alyx’s head was sucked into her shaft. Alyx felt the warm, relaxing temperature all against her body, as she felt her feet dangling, and in that instance, Kelya’s shaft began to produce an overly excessive amount of pre that was smearing all over her body, and everything. But, as she was being coated, she was sliding down faster and faster, until she suddenly plopped down right inside of Kelya’s testicles, where she was waist deep, whilst sitting, in incredibly hot, thick, sticky, virile, white tar sperm. She tried to figure out what she could do, but suddenly was sloshed around, as Kelya sat down on a couch, and began to stroke herself off.

 

Alyx looked up and saw that she was in an all red room, made out of flesh, but what surprised her, was how much the inner walls were creating sperm. Alyx began to slightly panic, as she saw that the amount of sperm was filling up more and more, as she was not breast deep. She gulped and began to panic more, but the relaxing temperature of both the sperm and the insides of Kelya’s testicles slowly took over, and Alyx relaxed inside. She thought of it as a kinky hot tub, as she decided to finally indulge in these naughty desires. She began to finger herself, and lick her mother’s sperm off of her. She can’t believe how good her mother’s sperm tasted, but she also can’t believe how good it tastes. Alyx knew how wrong incest was, but when she was with her mother, it felt like the best thing in the world for her. But, as Alyx was distracted by the taste of Kelya’s sperm, she didn’t realize how high up it was. Once Alyx realized it, she was up to her chin, and going up rapidly. In only seconds, Alyx was completely engulfed from her mother’s hot thick seed.

 

Kelya smiled widely as she finally felt herself reach her orgasm. Kelya said with a groan “H-Here it comes my little girl! Here it cooooooooooooooooooooooooomes!” as Kelya moans out loudly and lustfully, as her shaft erupts with sperm. Rope after rope after rope of it shoot out and all over the table, couch, walls, and even ceiling, but then came resistance. Kelya saw the bulge in her shaft that was her daughter. Kelya began to wrap her hands around the bulge and help push Alyx out. Kelya groaned out more and more in pleasure, as she cried out with a loud, long, luxurious sigh of pure pleasure and relief, as Alyx came shooting out of her shaft. Alyx landed on her back, in a big puddle of Kelya’s sperm. Kelya said “How did you enjoy that Zyxu Bath? I bet you’re thirsty from it too.” as Alyx leaned her sperm covered head at Kelya. She replied “I-I-It was….FUCKING AWESOME.” as Kelya walked up to Alyx, rubbed her shaft against Alyx’s lips, and thrusting her shaft into Alyx’s mouth.

 

Kelya said “I’m glad you loved it so much sweetie. Nice drink up. Zyxu sperm is a very, very, very good energy supplement.” as Kelya only thrusted half of her shaft into Alyx’s mouth and throat, making the biggest bulge appear.  Kelya began to thrust in and out of Alyx’s mouth and throat tenderly, as Alyx had no gag reflex, and took it all with ease. Kelya smiled, but she was overly sensitive from giving Alyx. It didn’t take long at all for Kelya to moan out her daughter’s name in pure lust, as she began to spray her hot, thick load all down Alyx’s throat. Having no other option at all, Alyx was forced to swallow it all down, but there was so much going into her that she began to bloat out. Kelya loved it all, loving having a daughter to bond with, as she finally felt her testicles shrink and finally become empty. Kelya slowly pulled her entire length out of Alyx’s throat, and sees that Alyx is out cold. Just to make sure, Kelya put her ear to Alyx’s chest and heard a heartbeat, so Alyx was alive. Kelya smiled as she picked up Alyx, pulled her in close, cradled her close, and fell asleep with Alyx in her arms. Kelya began to hum a soft little lullaby as she slowly fell asleep with Alyx. Lynn walked in once it was over, and put a blanket over the two of them, and decided to go check on her future daughter in law Kristie.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next chapter of Star-Crossed Lovers! I hope you all enjoyed the brief intro into what cock vore will become! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the the story itself! And I hope you all enjoyed seeing the truth behind Alyx and her real mother! Anyways, this is where I would put an agenda, but I am deciding to go on a little break, just to give myself some clarity. I’ll start posting up again in 3-5 days. Until next time everyone! <3**


	5. The Beast

**Here we are again everyone! We’re back in the world of Star-Crossed Lovers! When we last left off, Lynn, Alyx’s human mother, had just left her Zyxu wife and Half-Zyxu daughter to bond with each other. She will then be moving on to check on Kristie, and show her something new, and something very sexual. Anyways, enough of my banter, let’s get on with the real smutty goodness now! :D**

 

Seeing that her wife and her daughter were going to be bonding with each other for quite some time, Lynn needed to check up on Kristie, and hope that her band of merc doctors were able to get the toxins out of Kristie. Lynn knew that she was High Mercenary Queen of her domain of the Resistance. She made her way to the Medical Pavilion, where some of her best doctors, were actually renegade aliens that sided with her. She knew that there were some of her best doctors were Pyse and Bluegirs. She knew that her best doctor, who was a Pyse named Pierre, and was due for a timely breeding session, but hasn’t found the proper mate. She knew she had to work fast, since Aeris was after both of them, for forced breeding for the rest of their lives. 

 

Once Lynn arrived at the Medical Pavilion, she was immediately escorted to Kristie’s location, and just as she had predicted, Pierre was there, and just monitoring the vitals of Kristie, who was awake and stable. Kristie saw Lynn who smiled and waved at her, as Lynn walked up to Kristie. She said “Morning Kristie, how have you been?” as Kristie gets up and stretches. Kristie replies “Sore as fucking hell, but better. Damn Zyxu Kiss, where’s your sexy daughter at? I’m really horny from that kiss too.” as Lynn giggled. She looked at Pierre and said “Can you give us some privacy Pierre?” as he nods, and vanishes in a gust of energy. Lynn then turns her head to face Kristie. She says “Kristie, Alyx is busy spending time with her other mother. The one I told you about to keep secret about. Her Zyxu mother.” as Kristie nods, understanding that the Zyxu are also very incestual.

 

Lynn quickly changes the topic, “Anyways Kristie...That egg you brought us when you and my little girl first met...It hatched. And it’s grown. But the thing is...Despite it being hatched and no way of knowing you...It imprinted to you. It’s very hostile to everyone else, except you. When you grabbed that egg and gave it to me when you were just ten years old, you formed a neurological link. And it’s female, but it also possesses a shaft. We would like to show it to you. Just be prepared Kristie...It’s in heat.” as Kristie gulps, but nods. Lynn then nods, seeing that Kristie is ready to meet it, as the two of them both walk off, with Lynn leading the way to the hatchery.

 

Once they arrived, Kristie was astonished to see a large black scaled creature with a pointed head, large wings, two clawed hands with long arms, breasts, somehow, a tail, and the biggest pointed ebon black shaft she has ever seen. Lynn looks at Kristie and says with a straight face, “Look at your daughter. We called it a Draykin.” as Kristie seems baffled. But at that moment, the Draykin looked at Kristie, and Kristie looked back at it. The Draykin smiled widely as it flew up to the edge of the barrier, against the forcefield, and stared completely into Kristie’s eyes, like a lost child being reunited with their mother. Lynn looked at the Draykin, then at Kristie and said “Name her how you want. Just please handle her. Can’t handle this Draykin maiming my mercenaries.” as Kristie nodded. She then turned off the forcefield and jumped back, as the Draykin landed right in front of Kristie, and sat down with its legs crossed.

 

Kristie just looked at the creature, as the Draykin, when sitting down, still was a head taller than Kristie, who was 5’9. Kristie put her hand up, as the Draykin nuzzled her head against Kristie’s hand. Kristie says “I’ll name you Drae. How’s that sound?” as Drae licked and nuzzled Kristie. Lynn simply said “I’ll give you a private room. Please sate Drae’s heat.” As Kristie nodded, Lynn gave Kristie a collar and leash and looked over at Drae, and then back at Kristie. Kristie knew what she needed to do, as she gently placed the collar on Drae, and attached the leash to it, as they both walked back to their ship. To Kristie’s surprise, Drae was happy, and not one to fight back at all, as Kristie didn’t think that the link she and Drae had was that strong. Thinking what’s the worse that can happen, Kristie takes the leash off, and lets Drae walk up with her.

 

That...Was Kristie’s mistake. Drae, finally being reunited with her mother, suddenly picks up Kristie, holds her between her own breasts, and flies with Kristie, right back to their ship. To Kristie’s surprise, Drae opened the door to get in, flew inside the ship, found the living quarters, and then found her’s and Alyx’s room, and locked the door, with Kristie completely shocked at how intelligent Drae is. Once in the room, Drae gently laid Kristie on her back, and gently began to strip her naked. Once Kristie was completely naked, Drae rubbed her massive, girthy ebon shaft against Kristie’s small slit, and gently thrusted into her. The sensation of being spread wide by Drae’s large dragon-like shaft, made Kristie moan out heatedly into the room. But, what Kristie didn’t know was that Drae didn’t produce sperm, instead...She laid eggs.

 

Drae roared out in immense lust, loving how her mother felt around her own shaft, as she made sure to pleasure Kristie before she would even think about climaxing inside of her. Drae simply loved how Kristie felt around her shaft, while Kristie was arching her back and moaning out in pure bliss. She knew that Drae wasn’t as good as Alyx, but still had prowess to be good in bed. Kristie kept moaning out in pure pleasure, loving it all, as Drae continued her deep. Shallow, slow thrusts inside of Kristie, and leans her maw up to Kristie’s mouth. Drae gently slips her long red tongue into Kristie’s mouth and even her throat, as Kristie moans out more and more.

 

Kristie moans out even more as she feels Drae’s tongue going into her mouth and throat, as her saliva tastes...Oddly sweet, while the tip of Drae’s shaft firmly prods against the entrance to Kristie’s womb. Kristie grunts a little, but the tip of Drae’s shaft secreted a thick liquid, that was immediately absorbed into Kristie’s cervix. Even that made Kristie’s skin crawl, but she suddenly felt her cervix...Open. She looked down at herself, as Drae gently slid right into Kristie’s womb, as something else sprouted from Drae’s shaft. Kristie felt...Tentacles, around every inch of Drae’s shaft, rub every single inch of her inner walls, and secrete a liquid that increased her sexual sensitivity.

 

Kristie moaned out loudly and lustfully into the room, despite having Drae’s tongue in her mouth and throat. Kristie was actually enjoying all the pleasure Drae was giving her, as she shakes and squirms even more in pleasure beneath Drae. She was truly enjoying all that Drae was doing to her, as she smiled widely and closed her eyes in pleasure. Kristie shivers in pleasure, as she feels her slit getting wetter and wetter. She knows that she would be on the verge of her orgasm soon as she knows she is going to squirt all over Drae’s massive shaft. Kristie does want to get off too, as she begins to rub her clitoris and stimulate herself even more. The feeling of Drae’s shaft and the tentacles rubbing every aspect of her vaginal walls, and herself rubbing her clitoris, quickly sends Kristie over the edge. It doesn’t take long for Kristie to scream out in pleasure and squirt her womanly juices all over Drae’s shaft and drench it in a glistening coat.

 

Drae, finally feeling her mother orgasm all over her own shaft, sends herself well over her limit, and begins to spray her black juices onto the ground, all while flooding Kristie’s womb with a translucent black liquid. Once Drae felt that Kristie was full enough, Kristie then felt something rigid moving through Drae’s shaft. Kristie slowly looked up, only to see something round moving through Drae’s shaft, and then go into her body, before being firmly planted inside her womb. The sensation made Kristie squirm out beneath Drae, as she started feeling another egg push its way through Drae’s shaft and into her womb. Kristie panted out in pleasure, as she kept watching, as one egg, then another one, and more and more just kept on coming. With each egg being pushed into her, her womb began to expand, as the liquid present in her womb actually tricks her body into going into pregnancy, as her breasts begin to grow at a rapid pace.

 

After a long fifteen minutes, Drae had finally laid the last egg within Kristie’s womb, making her appear an astonishing eight months pregnant, with both of her breasts already leaking milk and her cup size being in the DD category. Drae finally pulled her tongue out from Kristie’s mouth and began to happily suckle on Kristie’s nipples, enjoying her milk. Kristie then slowly ran her hand over Drae’s oddly soft scales, which made her concerned. When she put the collar and leash on her earlier and took them off, her scales were incredibly hard, but now they were soft. Kristie eventually shrugged it off, and let Drae happily enjoy her milk, as she saw Drae’s tail wagging rapidly.

 

As time passed on, Kristie’s phone went off, as Drae reached over and handed it to Kristie. Once she grabbed it, she saw that there was a broadcast for a wrestling match between High Empress Kelya and Alyx scheduled for an hour. She looked at Drae and said “C-Can you extract your eggs from my womb?” as Drae slowly reached down, using her tongue, and slid her tongue deep inside of Kristie’s slit and womb, pulling out each egg one by one. Kristie slowly moaned out cutely, as she also watched her phone, seeing that the fight is supposed to start in an hour, as she showed it to Drae, who began to work at a faster pace.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of Star-Crossed Lovers! I do hope you all enjoyed Kristie getting down and dirty with a reptilian beast! I also do humbly apologize for the large gap in posts, in the previous week of January 1th to the 5th, something came up and I didn’t get back to my computer until January 10th. But, I am back on my schedule, and working to make up for lost time! Agenda: Destiny 2 Story. For Honor will be given a break for one agenda. Skyrim comes back after this agenda. Until next time everyone! <3**


	6. The Warrior Queen and the Heir

**Hello my lovely readers! Here we are again! We’re back in Star-Crossed Lovers! And this time...We’re going to have a very sexy fight! We have Empress Kelya engaging her daughter, Alyx in hand to hand combat! Just to restate. Kelya is 10’-0” and Alyx is 5’-3”, so Kelya is nearly double Alyx’s height. So, there will be some aid on Alyx’s end, but overall, the fight is going to be intense! Heated! Strong! And most importantly...Sexy! Anyways, enough of my banter, on with the chapter!**

 

Alyx, in her standard close quarters combat attire, which was just a red tank top and red pants. But, she was also holding stim packs in her pockets, as those were going to be her saving grace in the fight, since her mother towered over her. She sighed softly, as she immediately made her way into the arena, where she saw Kelya, her mother, wearing traditional Zyxu warrior queen armor, that allowed for the most mobility, and the most protection. Alyx knew she stood very little to no chance at all against Kelya, but the stims might aid in prolonging the fight. Kelya said, as she spotted Alyx, in her motherly tone, “I’ll make sure to go easy on you sweetie. Afterall...I don’t want to harm that perfect frame of yours.” as they both took their stances. Alyx’s stance was more aggressive, and resembles a standard kickboxing stance from long ago. Kelya’s stance was more fluid though, as they both circled around each other.

 

Alyx immediately pulled out two strength stims, and injected them right into her arms, and then one speed stim into her gut, as she gained muscle mass immediately and appeared more toned. Kelya didn’t seem all too phased, as she knew what she was doing, and knew what to do properly. Alyx, on the other hand, charged right at Kelya, just as Kristie and Drae got in to witness the fight. Kelya waited and when Alyx was close, she leapt up to initiate a dropkick. Kelya simply rolled beneath it, while grabbing Alyx’s ankle, spins around, and pins Alyx on her stomach, as she grinds tenderly against Alyx’s firm rear. Alyx fights the urge to moan lustfully, as Kelya gives Alyx some room, letting her escape.

 

Alyx hastily rolls out from beneath Kelya as she gets back up and onto her feet, as Kelya has a seductive smirk on her face, as she is going to start her fighting now. Kelya darted towards Alyx, as Alyx wasn’t able to recover fast enough, as Kelya grabs Alyx, spins her around, and pins Alyx back on her back, and presses her breasts firmly against Alyx’s. Kelya smiles and kisses her deeply, showing she can be sexual and fight all in the same style. Alyx blushes deeply from the kiss, as she kicks Kelya off her, which makes Kelya roll off, as she has crazy eyes. Kelya said “Oh daughter dearest...You just brought out the beast...You brought out the Warrior Queen of the Zyxu.” as Alyx kept her guard up, but saw Kelya’s eyes glowing green.

 

Kelya got up, and cracked her fingers, as she sprinted full speed at Alyx, and gave her a firm elbow jab into the gut, knocking the wind out of her, but it didn’t end there. Kelya then grabbed Alyx by her shoulders and slammed her down into the ground, and  _ bounced  _ her off the ground. After that, she gave Alyx a soft Zyxu kiss, giving shortened paralysis, as she spun around and kicked Alyx right into a wall, and cracked it. Alyx recovered mid flight, and slowly got up to her knees, panting heavily, as Kelya was back at her face, as she gave a rapid series of punches directed at pressure points. All Alyx could do at that point, was fall to her knees, and fall over, as Kelya temporarily stopped Alyx’s heartbeat, and had her drop dead for a few seconds, only for her to jump back to life on the spot. Alyx growled as she slammed her fists into the ground and got back up, as she had her own glow to her eyes, which made Kelya smile.

 

Alyx didn’t realize that her eyes were glowing red, but that only peaked Kelya’s interest. She sensed the warrior side, the beating heart of a Zyxu within Alyx, and put her arms to the side, letting Alyx get a free blow. Alyx screamed out in pure rage, as she ran with as much force as she could, as Kelya was seeing the ferocity of a Zyxu warrior goddess in Alyx. Once Alyx was close, she jumped up, being chest height with Kelya, and with as much strength as she could possibly muster, and gave the strongest blow she could, directly into Kelya’s chest...Only for Kelya to walk into the punch, and in return, shatter Alyx’s right wrist and hand. After that, Alyx fell from her punch, onto her back, and pants heavily, defeated. Kelya said “I respect you for being an honorable fighter...But Aeris won’t be honorable. You’ll need to fight dirty.” as Alyx nods, but falls unconscious.

 

Kelya gently lifts Alyx up, and carries her back to her home, while also lifting her top slightly and playing with her daughter’s small cute bust. Lynn and Kristie quickly knew that they would have to head back to their home. Kristie knew she would also see Kelya having sex with her girlfriend, and wanted in, so she hurried to Lynn’s home. Lynn used her beacon to immediately digitize herself back into her home, and saw that Kelya took Alyx to the bedroom, and wasn’t surprised at all. She decided to load up a holo-magazine and read it, as she waited for Kristie. She knew it wouldn’t be long until Kristie made it, and she also knew that Kelya would use an nano-syringe to quickly heal Alyx’s hand.

 

Kristie made it back to Lynn’s home quickly and kicked the door open as Lynn got herself some tea in the time it took for Kristie to get back. Lynn simply said “Second floor, first door on your left.” as Kristie ran up the stairs, and went to the first door on her left, and kicked that one open too. Kelya immediately looked at Kristie and said “HEY! THAT IS IVORY!” as Kristie looked down sadly, but saw that Kelya had a naked Alyx bouncing on her shaft. Kristie immediately replied “And that’s my girlfriend you’re fucking over there!” as Kelya shrugs, as Kristie walks in, and gently shuts the door, and locks it, all while stripping naked too. Kelya immediately started grinning, as she kept Alyx pressed against the base of her groin.

 

Kristie immediately said “If you’re going to fuck my lover! Then you’re going to fuck me too!” as Kelya felt like she was in heaven. Kelya gently slid Alyx off her large shaft, and says “Kristie is it...Lay on top of Alyx...You both are getting a Zyxu bath.” as Kristie looks concerned, but sees Kelya gently lay Alyx down. Kristie goes over and lays down next to Alyx, and puts her on top of herself. Kristie then says “Like this Kelya?” as Kelya simply nodded and licked her lips. Almost immediately, Kelya went to Kristie’s feet and actually kissed and licked them, alongside Alyx’s feet too. But, that short moment of blissful thoughts and not expecting anything, suddenly took a sharp turn.

 

Kelya put her shaft to both of their feet, as her shaft gently split open, and latched onto Kristie’s feet, and began to drag her deeper in. Kristie went wide eyed, as she started kicking and squirming to try and escape. That didn’t work as Kelya’s shaft began to swallow her faster, as well as finally get Alyx’s feet in. Kelya sounded slightly sinister, as she said “Yes...Keep squirming...I love the resistance.” as Kelya was even moaning in lust, and swallowing them both up, until they are both stomach deep into Kelya’s shaft. Kelya was even going as far as growling in pleasure, as she loves the sensation of two very attractive women, going into her shaft, and being drenched her virile load.

 

Kelya wasn’t going to be nice either, as she sucked and slurped them both in faster and faster, as Kelya was enjoying it all. And from their thrashing and movements, that only gave Kelya even more pleasure. Also from their movements, Kelya was starting to produce more and more pre from it, as that made them slide Kelya’s shaft much, much faster. It didn’t take long at all for Kristie and Alyx to be shoulder deep into Kelya’s shaft, as Kelya savored the sight of seeing the outline of Kristie and Alyx in the base of her shaft. It was soon a short lived memory, as Kelya gave one loud grunt, and shivered in pure relief, as she stumbled back and sat on the bed.

 

At that point, Kelya had fully swallowed Alyx and Kristie right into her testicles, that were already half full with her thick virile essence. Kristie felt how warm, thick, and sticky it was, as Alyx was over there, already used to it, and smirking at Kristie. Alyx says “Yep...This is a Zyxu bath. She’ll cum us out in a little...But, let’s give her pleasure too. Apparently, she is incredibly sensitive on the inner workings of her balls, so...Let’s give her a real orgasm.” as she grins. Kristie, looking at Alyx a little confused, suddenly gets what she means. Kristie wraps her arms around Alyx and pulls her in for deep kiss, and pins Alyx against the fleshy wall. That makes Kelya cry out in pure lust, while also making her pant and blush a little.

 

They both feel this, as Kristie and Alyx begin to deeply kiss each other and tease each other inside of Kelya’s testicles, making Kelya go as far as whine a little. But, they weren’t realizing that it was their downfall. Their motions made Kelya’s inner workings produce more of her sweet, thick, stick seed fill up faster and faster and in just mere moments, they were both completely submerged in Kelya’s next load. From their combined pleasure itself, Kelya let out a very loud screech in pure lust, as she firmly grabbed the edge of the bed and screamed out in lust after her screech, and shot her massive load all over the wall, the floor, everything, as she trembled and shook against the bed.

 

On the other side, the entire wall, floor, and door, and all, was completely drenched in Kelya’s seed, as Kristie was stuck to the floor, and Alyx stuck to the wall. All Kelya could do was laugh, as she laid on the bed and fell asleep. Kristie and Alyx were in quite the predicament as all they could do is just follow in Kelya’s footsteps, and fall asleep. But, unaware to everyone, Alyx was going to experience something life changing...Especially since it would serve to be in Aeris’ favor to capture Alyx.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The end of the next chapter of Star-Crossed Lovers! With a respectable cliffhanger too! I hope you all enjoyed the fight and brief instance of sex too! The next chapter will be brief, but...It’s progressing the story! Anyways, Agenda:Love in Kalos, WoW Story, Halo Story, Destiny 2 Story, RWBY Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until next time everyone! <3! **


	7. The Destiny

**Here we are again everyone! We’re back in the world of Star-Crossed Lovers! We last left off with Kristie and Alyx getting stuck to the floor and wall respectively from Alyx’s Zyxu mother, Kelya. We also did leave on a cliffhanger, so at the moment, we’ll have a little bit of what will come! Also, as a fair warning for my general posts, DTD, or Dark and Twisted Desires, will be getting a triple post in the relative future! So expect that! Anyways, enough of this banter, let’s get on with the story! Oh! We are going to get a new interaction with a new race this chapter too! Check the beastiary prior!**

 

With everyone sleeping together in a bed, after Kelya took it upon herself to clean everyone up and get them all naked, as Alyx was on Kelya’s right breast and Kristie on the left. All of them were cuddled together tightly. But unknown to all of them, Alyx was having a different dream that was about to decide the very fate of the known universes. Within Alyx’s dream, she was on Andromeda-892, or...Second Earth, as the original Earth in the Milky Way was converted into the new Zyxu homeworld, with the Galactic Government serving as a secret warden. Alyx was there, in one of the many shrines to the childhood fairy tale of the Galactic Titans. She was going through the story of how they were the makers of the known universes and reality, with ten predetermined individuals that can find them and alter reality to their image. 

 

As Alyx was going through the ancient slabs, she suddenly woke up in reality, with a sudden fit, and her left eye burning. She screams in pain, thrashing on the bed, as she rolls off the bed and holds her eye. This causes Kelya and Kristie to wake up and go over to look at Alyx. Kristie holds Alyx against her, and tries to soothe her, while Kelya runs off to go and find Lynn. Everyone didn’t know what was going on, and Kristie went to turn the lights on, and when she did, she saw something shocking. The entire left eye of Alyx, sclera and iris and all, was no longer present. In its place, was all black, but instead of being a pupil or sclera or anything, it was stars. Kristie recognized this, as she accidentally dropped Alyx and held her hand over her mouth. Kristie ran to go and find Kelya, but she was already at the door with Lynn.

 

Kristie pulls both of them over to Alyx, and both of them gasp as they see Alyx’s new eye. Kelya was the one who took it the hardest, as she ran to a secret compartment, and looked for something. Soon, the pain passed, as Alyx slowly opened her eyes, to see Lynn and Kristie looking down at her. Alyx said “Can someone please fucking tell me what the fuck happened and why my eye feels like it just felt the force of a thousand suns?” as Kelya comes back in, holding a simple mirror and showing Alyx her new eye. Kelya said “Daughter...I have to inform you that you carry the biggest blessing, and the biggest curse. Kristie, Lynn, go prepare their ship for travel, I need to talk with Alyx, in private.” as Lynn and Kristie run off hastily.

 

Kelya gently sits Alyx on the bed and says, “I didn’t believe it when I heard it...But Alyx...You were chosen by the Galactic Titans...You’re the tenth one. The Zyxu race had killed the other nine in hopes of gaining their power...You are the last survivor...If you can find The Edge of Reality...The home of the Titans, you can shape the world with a wish. Alyx...You can bring an era of peace and prosperity to everyone...But now, you have the universe’s biggest target painted on your back. Everyone will want you, you need to stay pure...And wear this.” as Kelya brings out an eye patch, a special one.

 

“This was worn by Mal’nur’axiz. A former Pyse god. When he took the form of a human, and his eye changed, he made this eye patch that let him see a map of the known universes, of all the cosmos. Alyx. You need to do the right thing. And the right thing is issuing a lifetime of peace.” as Alyx looked at the eye patch, and then at Kelya. She said “Why...Why do I have to be the factor in the fate of the life? Why the fuck is it me! Huh! Why is this some generic ass movie where I’m the last fucking one of an eliminated race to judge the fate of everything! I don’t believe in this fate or destiny bullshit! Even with evidence!” as the once pure white stars that were once present in Alyx’s eye turned into black...Showing the eye follows Morality. 

 

Kelya saw this and firmly grabbed Alyx. She says “ALYX! THIS ISN’T A JOKE! THIS IS THE REAL FATE OF EVERYONE! IF AERIS GETS YOUR EYE! IF YOUR HALF-SISTER---” as Kelya said too much and that made Alyx go wide eyed. She immediately pushed herself off of Kelya, put on her Quick-Equip battle outfit, and just ran. Alyx ran farther and faster than ever, as she was crying, crying at the fact that she became the one thing she never wanted to be. Kelya tried to stop Alyx, but wasn’t able to, as Kelya sat on the bed, holding her head in her hands. “What did I do…” Kelya says to herself, as she knows that if Aeris gets Alyx, and The Edge of Reality...All life would be enslaved under the Zyxu.

 

Alyx quickly made it to the hangar, as she pushed an Eammyx engineer down a maintenance shaft, took the keys, and took the ship it unlocked. Being a Cavalier Mark 3 Scout ship, Alyx gets inside of it, and flies out of the Resistance Stronghold, and just flies out into the vast emptiness of space. As she was flying away, Aeris was watching and saw the ship leave, but couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. One of her warriors said “Aeris, that ship came from nowhere, do you wish for us to capture it?” as Aeris watched the ship. She replied “No. It’s not her. Just let it go. It’s a Scout ship. Most it would have is possibly credits from the Galactic Government. It’s not of our concern. Let’s keep searching. We need to find Alyx.” as Aeris and her ship flew off.

 

As Alyx flies, she comes across an orbiting centaur in the Aurora Galaxy, not far from the stronghold, as she landed down on it, and saw that it was terraformed to sustain life. Alyx hopped down out of the ship, wearing her full suit, and did a quick scan, to see if there was sustainable oxygen and atmosphere for her. Her suit gave her the statistics, as she took her helmet off, and took a long, deep breath, and felt completely fine, just cold. She slowly walked around, holding an Ion Blaster, as she took the time to just think, as she held a mirror and looked at her eye. She saw that it was all black and shrugged it off, as she leaned against a tree, or what she thought was a tree.

 

She quickly heard rustling, as she grabbed her blaster and looked around, trying to figure out what sound was made. She immediately heard a voice say “A human? What are you doing! Drop your weapon!” as Alyx dropped it, and saw a small Ryxsip female, only 18 feet tall, slowly and silently climb down from the tree above her. Seeing the Ryxsip, Alyx walked away and panicked, as she gulped. The Ryxsip pounced Alyx to the ground, and using her multiple forked tongues, began to rub all the tongues over Alyx’s face, which made her squirm around beneath the massive beast. The Ryxsip sat back down, facing Alyx, with subtle cracks being heard, as Alyx looked down to see a large green tube come out. The Ryxsip said “My mate perished. I need a warm hole. You should know why I need this. Will you help?” as Alyx looked around, then nodded. Alyx said “Fine, I’ll be your damn incubator. Just take the fucking eggs out when they’re prime to.” as the Ryxsip nods.

 

Alyx gets up, as she gestures to the ship. She says “I know you’re cold blooded, but I can turn the heat on, and well… It’ll be warmer at least.” as the Ryxsip nods and follows Alyx. They both make it inside the ship, as Alyx turns the heat on, and strips down naked. It doesn’t take long for the Ryxsip to find Alyx’s slit and thrust the ovipositor deep into her womanhood and then her womb. Alyx knew that one on one Ryxsip breeding doesn’t take long, due to needing to be efficient, as she laid there, and looked at a holo-magazine. She just sat there, as she felt the apple sized eggs be inserted into her, as she looked at the latest issue of Space Beauties, her favorite porn magazine.

 

All Alyx did was wait for it to be over with, and didn’t care for her own pleasure or the Ryxsip’s pleasure. It only took an hour until the Ryxsip had filled Alyx to be bulging out, with the bulge being twenty feet wide. Afterwards, the Ryxsip had begun to drain the eggs, as they have had the most heat possible to be properly fertilized. It then took another hour for all the eggs to be properly drained, as Alyx was back to normal. Still sitting naked on her ship that she stole, Alyx sighs, as she a blinking blue light and realized that it was a tracking beacon. Alyx quickly took a fast shower and geared back up and got off the centaur she was on. The moment she got off, she saw her own ship, hot on her tail, and knew it was time to run.

 

Alyx cursed at not herself, but Kristie, as she just gave Aeris a beacon to follow, and had to fly to the one place she would never be found. She put in coordinates for the Gygatress Wormhole and knew its unpredictable outcome and flew there. Kristie, while piloting their ship, kept her trail hot on Alyx, refusing to lose sight of her, as she shot a beacon at Alyx, and knew where she would go, regardless of what happened. It didn’t take long to find the Gygatress Wormhole as she flew right into it, and Kristie stopped before she could get sucked in, and looked at the beacon on where Alyx went.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Kristie says, as she watches the beacon blip from existence as soon as Alyx entered the wormhole. She expanded the map and looked at every known universe, looking at every spot. She keeps watching and sees the blip reappear...In the DGS-191 Sector. Kristie groans, “Just my fucking luck...Dick Girl Sanctuary...This is gonna be a chore and a half...Maybe I can get that hermaphrodite surgery in the meantime there.” as Kristie sets a course of DGS-191.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of Star-Crossed Lovers! As you can see, this chapter was mainly pointing a direction for the story to go, and introduce more sexy time too! The next chapter will be having Aeris as the main point. And with this story, sex will nearly happen every chapter! Anyways! Here is the agenda! Agenda: A World of Magic and Fur, Blazing Ties, Fallout Story, For Honor Story, Skyrim Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until Next time! <3**


	8. New Friends

**Hehe...Alright everyone...We’re back in Star-Crossed Lovers! We last left off with Alyx running off and going through the Gygatress Wormhole and popping up in DGS-191! This chapter will pretty much be kinky in every and all aspects. Be warned, there will be kinks that I myself don’t indulge in. But...What I do promise is a very lovely part, between Alyx and someone else...Someone who will join the crew of Alyx and Kristie! Anyways, enough banter, let’s get on with the chapter!**

 

Walking through DGS-191, Alyx, who had just purchased a brand new outfit to hide herself, she now walks around in what DGS-191 has to offer. She now wears high heel stilettos, black stockings with a lace top and garter belt to go with it. Going to her top, all she has is a black lace bra and black sleeves that go down to her fingers. Finally at her head, she just has a hood, that hides her eyes and hair, letting her mouth and nose be exposed entirely. Blending in flawlessly, Alyx looks around, and shivers a little in just all the sexual kinks and desires she sees.

 

As she walks around, she sees a pack of Canine Aolts, having an Iexen female pinned down against a wall and urinating all over her, marking her as their own. Then Alyx notices a couple of Ryxsip females taking a willing Celuous into one of their slits and turning the Celuous into another Ryxsip. Alyx only shivered, as she just saw another Celuous lift a Bluegir up and begin to provide what is called a F.B.F or Full Body Fuck. Alyx simply watched as the Celuous thrusted tentacles into every and any available orifice. She saw the Bluegir get every hole, even the gills, get claimed by the Celuous.

 

Continuing to walk on down the street, she looks around, seeing Ryxsips, Celuous, Aolts, Bluegirs, and some humans all staring her down. They saw a lack of a bulge and that excited all of them, as it was a normal woman. Knowing there has to be permission, they all just watched Alyx like hawks. She quickly pulled the back of her panties down and flashed her ass at all of them, as they all grinned widely and got a bit excited, giving her a distraction. Alyx then pulls them up, as she goes into a bar, and hides amongst the crowd. Seeing there was an open booth with a cred slot, Alyx reached into her pouch that contained her cred stick, and inserted into the slot. Paying for the booth, she sits down, as the ion field surrounds it, blocking out any sound. She then sets a very high price of 225,000 credits for anyone to join her, and sits in silence, and slams her head down on the table.

 

Unaware to Alyx, a lovely mature wolf Aolt walks up to her booth, slides her stick in, not minding the price, but others minding it a lot more, slips right into the booth, and cranks the price to 2,225,000 credits to tag in. The Aolt said “Seems like someone is a bit down...Hope you don’t mind the company.” as Alyx looks up to see a very beautiful wolf before her. Alyx looked at the black fur with dark blue stripes all up her arms and down the side of her neck. She saw the large pair of breasts on the Aolt, being at least in the D cup category. Alyx looked down and said “I don’t mind, just feeling eh.” as the wolf nods.

 

The wolf replies “I’m Fang. Former Mercenary Navigator and Fighter Pilot. Might I ask the name of the lovely red head before me?” as Alyx leans back at Fang. She replies “Alyx. Freelance Fighter and Gun for hire. Nice to meet you Fang.” as Fang smiles. She replies “Fang is fine.” as Alyx smiles. Alyx eyes her up and down, “So Fang...I don’t mean to be rude, but with a body like that, you must be at least forty, right?” as she shakes her head. “I’m actually twenty-six. Family was a bit incestual. I’m the oldest sister and the first daughter between my mothers, so we were fucking constantly 24/7. So, as you humans call it...A milf.” as Alyx lets out a small chuckle. She says “Well, you look mighty fine. I won’t lie.” as Alyx slides her cred stick into the table, as the mini-bar at the booth opened up.

 

Alyx reached in and grabbed some whiskey, and poured herself a glass, and then Fang a glass a slid it towards her. Fang smiled as she saw Alyx had purchased the whiskey, and pulled her stick out. She said “A whiskey drinker? Quite expensive nowadays since whiskey is impossible to get.” as Alyx shrugs. She replies “Whiskey is whiskey in my eyes. I’ll always have a few bottles on hold.” as Fang smiled more. She took a sip of whiskey and sighed in relief, missing the taste of it. Alyx took a sip herself and leaned back in the booth. Fang simply said “So...Injury to the eyes? Hence the mask? I won’t judge.” as Alyx sighed. She replied “Fang. I need you to trust me, and I don’t expect you since we just met.” as Fang shrugged. Fang said firmly, “Trust is earned. But if this relies on you trusting me...Someone you don’t know, that’s some faith you’re putting in me. I’ll trust you.” as Alyx sighed softly.

 

Alyx undid the visor that was with the hood, still keeping the hood on, and showed Fang the starry eye. Fang went wide eyed, as Alyx put the visor back on, as Fang looked around and smiled widely. “I don’t know what cosmic deity is watching us...But…” as Fang shows Alyx a badge, a fist holding the stars...The Galactic Guardian. Alyx looked at Fang, as she continued, “Seems like I was in the right place at the right time. Hey, I know this is sudden, but...You looked stressed...Fancy a fuck?” as Alyx finally blushed at the sound of that. She knew that she was in an open relationship, but she was already in the dog house for ditching with such sudden notice. Alyx let the urge take over as she nodded. 

 

Fang simply smiled, as she took the bottle for Alyx and cashed out of the booth. She said “I have a home here, believe it or not. I’ll take us there.” as Alyx nodded and Fang wrapped her arm around Alyx, showing Alyx was taken. Both of them walked down the street, as many denizens were saddened to see Alyx being claimed by Fang herself, as they walked up to a hover bike. Fang hopped on and patted the back seat. Alyx got on and wrapped her arms around Fang, as she drove off into the city district, while Alyx just held herself close and tight against Fang. She smiled and said “You can keep the bike. I have plenty of these. As a gift.” as Alyx smiled.

 

After a fair amount of driving, they arrive in front of a massive mansion, easily worth about a billion in credits. Fang laughed and gently parked her bike, as she took Alyx’s hand and guided her inside. Alyx gently held Fang’s hand, as well as the bottle of whiskey, and watched as Fang opened the door. Once it opened, Alyx was astonished, seeing history as old as the 1950s-1980s of Earth. Fang said “I’m a collector at heart. All of these are in mint condition.” Fang says, as Alyx looks an original Pac-Man arcade tower and sees that everything is working. Fang giggled, as she gently cupped Alyx’s rear and said “Let’s save that fun for after our fun.” as Fang licks Alyx’s ear, making her shiver. 

 

Fang says “Let me give you a brief tour.” as the two of them walk off slowly. Fang shows Alyx the living room, dining room, the stairs leading to the second, third, fourth, and fifth levels. Fang then shows Alyx the massive kitchen, all equipped in chrome and everything. Alyx just looked at everything, inspecting it all, bending over the counter, as Fang couldn’t help but get erect at the sight of Alyx...Especially her cameltoe. Fang felt a soft thud against her groin plate and smiled, as she pounced Alyx, keeping her pinned against the countertop. Alyx, having her chest against the top of the counter, but her legs against the cabinets, squirming, as she felt Fang licking her softly.

 

All Alyx could do was squirm, as she was in Fang’s grasp and effectively her mercy. Fang slowly pulled back, keeping one arm on Alyx’s back, while the other began to strip her. Once Alyx was completely naked, Fang looked at the little red slit with a hungry state. She quickly forced her lips against Alyx’s slit and slid her long, thick, wet wolf tongue deep into Alyx. From the sensation of feeling Fang’s tongue penetrate her slit, and hit her cervix in one motion, all Alyx did was moan. She cried out in pure lust, loving all Fang was doing, as Fang started swirling her tongue all around Alyx’s inner walls. From the thickness of her tongue, the rapid movement of the swirling of Fang’s tongue, Alyx was over pleasured in moments. Alyx cried out in lust, as she squirts her juices all over Fang’s tongue and muzzle, making her pull back slowly.

 

Alyx thought that was the end, but no...It was just the beginning. She turned her head to see Fang’s mouth was closed and puffed out. That wasn’t it, as Alyx saw Fang strip before her, letting Alyx see her two main breasts, but six nipples going down her chest and stomach, with firm yet plump and beautiful body. That didn’t stop Alyx from looking down to see a massive sheath and equally massive furry orbs too. Fang said, after swallowing Alyx’s juices,  “Get ready love...This is going to be fun.” as Fang opened her sheath a little, and Alyx just watched as the red canine shaft slowly came out. What shocked her, was the fact that as Fang was eyeing Alyx and teasing her own shaft, it reached full erectness in moments. Alyx saw Fang’s fully erect shaft at twenty four inches erect, five inches wide, with a seven inch knot.

 

Fang gently prodded Alyx’s slit with her tip and growled softly, loving how a human felt around her shaft, even if it was just prodding. Fang firmly gripped Alyx’s sides, being mindful of her claws, and then thrusted all the way down to the knot into Alyx. This sudden thrust made Alyx cry out in pure lust, and squirm around. She was glad that she was on a permanent body modification that allowed her to take much larger shafts and stretch safely to accommodate for them. What made her cry out lustfully was the fact that Fang’s shaft was hitting her cervix tenderly, but the modification made the pain null and void.

 

Fang moved her hands up onto Alyx’s back, and gently pushed Alyx’s covered breasts against the counter and continued to thrust deep, but tenderly into Alyx. Fang simply said “In your...sex culture...I’m what one calls a dominatrix. But, I don’t like the outfit, nor the roughness...So I voice my actions with assertion, but not roughness.” as Alyx nods. Fang continues her deep, tender thrusts into Alyx, spreading her wide. Fang leans down, firmly pressing her breasts against Alyx’s back and tenderly licking up and down Alyx’s neck and jawline. Alyx shivers at the feeling, but Fang savors in the shivering, as if watching her prey try to resist. Fang looked over at Alyx’s shoulder, wanting to leave her mark in her, but without telling Alyx, she smelled another’s scent. She would know she had to ask permission from Alyx’s mate.

 

Fang growled lustfully into Alyx’s ear, making her shiver even more and entice Fang even more too. Fang had enough fun seeing Alyx’s back, as she leaned back and flipped Alyx over. Now with Alyx’s back on the counter, Fang towers over her, wrapping Alyx’s legs around her own waist. Fang then began to thrust a little bit faster, as well as playfully pinch and tease Alyx’s clitoris. All of the pleasure from Fang was phenomenal. Fang looked down at Alyx and firmly kissed Alyx on the lips, sliding her long tongue deep into Alyx’s mouth, and letting Alyx taste her own juices on Fang’s tongue.

 

All Alyx did was moan out in muffled bliss from it all, as she held on tighter to Fang and squirmed in her grasp. While Alyx was oozing her womanly fluids onto Fang’s shaft, Fang gave Alyx one massive rope of pre. The rope alone made Alyx cry out in muffled lust, as she didn’t expect there to be so much from one drop. She pulled off the kiss and said “I-I haven't used my shot yet...I-I’m fertile.” as Fang smiled. She replied “I’m on the shot, don’t worry.” as they go back to kissing each other deeply, and swapping saliva between each other. As the kissing and the thrusting went on, both of them were nearing their respectively climax. 

 

Taking a little more than anticipated, Fang picked up Alyx and walked with her, while bouncing Alyx on her shaft still. Fang carried Alyx to the couch, where she laid Alyx down on her back and began to spurt out more ropes of pre into Alyx’s warm slit. Alyx moaned out blissfully from all of it, as she finally peaked one more time, squirting juices all over Fang’s shaft and panting in bliss. Fang smiled widely and forced the knot inside of Alyx, making just her tip and three inches go right into Alyx’s womb. This made Alyx moan out even louder than ever as Fang finally gave Alyx her canine seed. Rope after rope of thick, hot, heavy, sticky wolf seed gushed into Alyx’s human womb, while Fang held her against herself. Alyx squirmed as she felt all of it flood her small womb.

 

Alyx and Fang simply laid there, enjoying the pleasure of each other until Fang’s climax subsidized, leaving Alyx with a twelve month pregnant bulge. They both simply laugh as Fang’s door is kicked down by Kristie herself, in a mech suit. Fang said “Huh...They let her in with a mech suit...Guess it’s not a weaponized one.” as Alyx nodded. Kristie said “GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND!” as the suit was digitized out, leaving Kristie in just her normal outfit. Fang gently squeezed out of Alyx’s slit, as Alyx sat up to watch. Just as Alyx sat up, she felt something wrap around her mouth and body, as she was dragged off to a bedroom. Fang said, while still naked, “Don’t worry. We’re friends.” as Fang showed Kristie the badge, making her go wide eyed.

 

Kristie simply said “A Galactic Guardian…” as Fang smiled. Fang offered her hand to Kristie and said “I had my fun with Alyx, it would only be fair if I had my fun with you. And don’t worry, my mate Veronica just took her. She’s another Aolt like me. Except she’s a Polar Fox who died her fur pink instead of staying white. Come, I don’t bite, we’ll join your crew as aid too.” as Fang smiled sweetly. Kristie eyes Fang up and down, liking what she sees, as Fang notices the new bulge on Kristie, as Kristie reluctantly nods. Fang gently guided Kristie to the master bedroom after the agreement.

 

After another round of sex between Kristie and Fang, all Kristie does is stay beneath the covers, with her shoulders and above visible, as the rest is beneath the covers. Kristie, with the widest eyes, says “O-O-O-Okay, okay...I’m convinced...Y-Y-You can join our crew.” as Fang comes up from the covers and puts her hands behind her head and has a confident smirk. Just on queue too, Veronica comes in, holding Alyx like a baby, as well as Alyx being soaked in Veronica’s sperm. Veronica doesn’t say anything, as she climbs into bed with Kristie and Fang. Veronica simply lays Alyx with Kristie, then lays with Fang. Alyx says, as she holds on tight to Kristie, “V-Veronica is scary with her tongue.” as the pink fox giggles. Fang wraps her arms around everyone, cuddling with them, and says “Today we rest. Tomorrow we move out.” as everyone nodded in agreement.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next long chapter in Star-Crossed Lovers! As you can clearly see...This was quite a lengthy chapter, but it had a lot going on! Especially in the sexy side ;), but here it is! I hope you all very much enjoyed it! Kristie and Alyx finally got aid in their journey, as they gained a Navigator and Weapons Specialist! Anyways, here is the agenda for you all! Agenda: Blazing Ties, Heroes of the Armor, For Honor Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	9. The Path Forward

**Here we are again everyone! We’re back in Star-Crossed Lovers! When we last left off, Alyx and Kristie had just gained Fang and Veronica as allies! Now, this chapter is going to be a bit of a filler, so don’t expect too much from it. You will learn one thing about Veronica and Fang, but I will not spoil it here. Anyways, enough of this banter, let us continue with the story at hand! :D**

 

After another raunchy night of sex and pleasure, Alyx, Kristie, Fang, and Veronica are all sharing a bath in Fang’s large bath/hot tub combo. Fang has Kristie on her lap and Veronica has Alyx on her lap. Alyx says, while Veronica is licking and nipping at her ear, “S-So...I-I’m a Galactic Titan Guider. Because of my left eye. And because of my left eye, I can read maps of the stars to find The Edge of Reality. And by finding this, Edge of Reality, I can be blessed with one wish from the Galactic Titans?” as Fang nodded. She replied “That’s the jist of it. No one has found The Edge of Reality though. The closest one was the owner of your eyepatch. He theorized the theoretical location of The Edge of Reality, but even with the Pyse intelligence, he couldn’t find it.” as Alyx looked through her eyepatch and closed her right eye.

 

She was able to see a detailed map of the entire known universe, and gasped as she opened her eye again and looked at everyone. She said “I-I think I just figured it out...The Edge of Reality...It’s Schrödinger’s Cat paradox...It both exists and doesn’t exist. Maybe what Mal’nur’axiz’s research was pointing him in the wrong direction. We need to find an area that both exists and doesn’t exist. And...I think this eye can figure this out. But the problem is...I don’t know how. I mean, we could try the Gygatress Wormhole, since it’s so unpredictable. It might be dumb luck, but it’s our only chance.” as Fang was listening the entire time. Alyx moaned softly as she felt Veronica thrust into her and begin bouncing Alyx on her shaft, making her squirm.

 

Kristie says “You do raise a good point Alyx. The fact that we’re looking for a place called The Edge of Reality is right. Even the name implies where reality exists and doesn’t exist. Maybe Alyx is right. We can use the Gygatress Wormhole, but the problem is how to use it. It’s so random and we would need to theorize a possible outcome from something that can’t do it. Let’s brainstorm for the time being. Right now, Alyx is safe from Aeris, due to the intense rules and regulations here. Especially the guards, there is no kidnappings here, and they have some of the best defense matrixes here. Let’s stay quiet and plan our course of action.” as Fang agreed, while they both just watched Veronica and Alyx get it on.

 

**And here we have it everyone! We have one quick breaker for Star-Crossed Lovers! When this story comes back up again, we are finally going to halt on the sex and move on with the actual story at hand! Anyways, there is something I want to disclose. I am adding two new stories from the teaser now, but importantly, I am doing something more. For the next 4 agendas. Any of my new stories or newer stories have priority, and will be written first. Other stories, such as Fallout, or Pokemon will fall after. Now, I am leaving no agenda, to surprise you all with what comes first :) Until next time! Also, expect 2 DTD posts in the future first >:)**


	10. Revelations of the Cybernetic

**And here we are again everyone! We’re back in the world of Star-Crossed Lovers! We last left off with a brief teaser chapter for what is to come now, and we’re going to have lots of fun! Anyways, this chapter is going to have a pretty blatant reference, but aside from that, we’re progressing the plot! We’re going to start off with a little bit of arms dealing, and then go through the Gygatress Wormhole! Anyways, that’s it for the teaser! Let’s get on with it. Oh, there will be a time skip, just to get things in motion.**

 

Visiting Fang’s Smithmaster and Shipmaster Corryn on Clairemonte-55, an Aolt-Only world, they all dock down safely. Veronica says “Now then cuties...Since you’re humans here. We get to collar you! Have to be obedient or you get put in the breeding kennels until you’re dead!” as they both groaned, and got collared. Fang smirked and said “You two also have to wear the proper attire.” as they groan even more. Fang says “What, a few hours ago, you two were in heaven with this Shemale wolf cock and Futa fox cock inside both of you. It’ll just be quick, in and out.” as they both nod. 

 

Stripping out of their clothes, Fang tosses Alyx some bright red clothing, being stockings, sleeves, and a garter belt, themed to be a fox, as she feels Veronica put a fox tail anal plug into her. Kristie puts on the white themed version, being feline equivalent. Fang said “Alright girls, walk on your hands and knees, and we’ll draw literally no suspicion, don’t speak to anyone, speak when only spoken to, and all that shit. We’ll be here for an hour at most.” as they both nod. Fang takes Kristie, while Veronica takes Alyx, as all four of them begin walking into Clairemonte-55.

 

Being literally the only humans present, they see all the Aolts, ranging from Horses, to Lizards, to Canines, Felines, Avians, everything, all stare at them and get jealous. Veronica smirked, loving the attention that she is getting from Alyx, as all four of them walk. Kristie doesn’t really mind, as she knows it won’t last long, while Alyx is groaning softly to herself, hating all of this. Fang takes a mental note of this, seeing how into it Kristie is, and wonders if she can convince Alyx to have Kristie as a “pet” in bed. They finally come across Corryn’s Armory and Shipyard. Veronica opened the door, as Fang walked in first with Kristie, followed by Veronica and Alyx. 

 

With Fang using their special key, they lock and seal the place, so no unwanted eyes can peak in. Veronica says “Pet play is over for now.”, letting Alyx and Kristie stand up. Veronica gives Alyx a long, deep, heated kiss, as Kristie and Fang both giggle. Fang walks over to the convenient bell and press it, hearing a cute ringing sound. In that moment, a fox Aolt came out, having blue fur, a blue eye and a green eye, and quite the large...Assets. Corryn said “Fang! Veronica! How are my two favorite clones doing?” as Alyx and Kristie both went wide eyed. Fang said “Oh hush you two, yes we’re clones. The real us are safely stored away.” as Veronica nodded. She said “Yes, the real us only come out when we desperately need to. And plus, the real us are 10 times sexier.” as Corryn smirks. Corryn says “That’s for damn sure, anyways, what are you two seeking out? Especially with those two hotties?”

 

Fang said “Show her Alyx.” as Alyx removed her eye patch and showed her eye. Corryn saw this and nodded “Armor, weapons, and ships. Take as much as you need, free of charge. I’ll void it.” as Veronica smiles and bows her head. Corryn leaves, providing four Holo-Tablets for them all, as they all take a seat and begin flipping through the menu. Fang selects some Anti-Infantry rounds and a few Ion Cutters. Veronica grabs Plasma Launchers and High Explosive Plasma Rounds. Alyx selects Rotary-Gatling Hellstorm Machine Guns and a Tyranny War-Frame. Kristie decides to select a stealth suit and a Dyx Makina Railgun, one of the most powerful and silent sniper rifles there is.

 

Once all their weapons have been selected, their tablets all vanish, except for Fang’s, who begins looking at the ships. She says “Alyx, Kristie, what kind of ship do you two have at the current moment?” as Alyx thinks, as well as Kristie. Kristie is the first to reply and says “It’s a Crusader.” as Fang nodded. She replied “Not a bad ship...1,500 meters long, 500 meters in width and 800 meters tall, right? Let’s get us Corryn’s pride and joy.” as Fang shows everyone Corryn’s most expensive ship. It’s just labeled G.G.F, being 4,500 meters long, 3,500 meters wide, and 3,800 meters tall. (14,764 feet long, 11483 feet wide, 12,467 feet tall.) They also notice the high power weapons that put the greatest warships of the humans to shame. 

 

Alyx said “We’d need a fucking massive crew to maintain that, but that’s perfect…” as Fang smirks. She buys it and says “It comes equipped with a robotic crew of 250,000. We can use it safely, even with just us four.” as they all nod and wait. Corryn comes out and checks the list. She says “Fang, I appreciate you actually buying the G.G.F. I refunded half the cost, you two are doing the universe a huge favor, as for your weapons everyone, they are on the ship within the armory. Head to the Shipyard and good luck. I also gave you four Powder Rations fit for 100 years to a crew of 1,000. You guys are stocked. Also there is a botany lab and garden in the ship.” as Fang walks up to Corryn and gives her a long, deep, heated, lustful kiss.

 

Fang happily says “Thank you for being the best there is.” as Corryn looks lovestruck and giddy. All four of them go out the side door and head into the Shipyard, where they see the G.G.F. Alyx says “Why is it labeled G.G.F? Is it an acro---Nevermind.” as on the side it says “Go Giga-Fuckyourself” as she has a laughing fit. Kristie sighs, picking up Alyx and slinging her over her shoulder as the laughing fit ensures. Veronica looks to her right and sees the keys, as she grabs them and presses the alarm, as the ship chirps to life. Veronica then quickly scans everyone, as they are beamed onto the ship. Veronica, being a decent captain, unlatches from the dock and begins to head off, grabbing their ship they came in on, on their way out. Fang takes the captain’s seat, as Veronica takes the co-pilot seat as they get their readings and get ready to head out.

 

Alyx and Kristie both sit down, as they watch everything go into effect and feel everything move smoothly. Once everything is golden, they head out, as Alyx goes to a Transmat Pad and transmats herself to their ship and grabs everything, then transmats back, wearing her red shirt and red pants, with her boots on. Kristie decides to stay in the pet outfit, but puts a shirt and pants on over it. Alyx says “Alright, we got a badass ship. My eyepatch is back on, what’s our plan?” as Fang thinks. She replies “Well, we’ll be using the Gygatress Wormhole, so that’s our first stop.” as Fang goes full speed into a warp gate and arrives outside the Gygatress Wormhole. Thinking it’s time, Fang pilots the G.G.F directly into the Gygatress Wormhole and waits for the random outcome to occur, with everyone else strapping in.

 

They all appear outside of Geiya-Rolx, the homeworld of many Iexens, Bluegirs, and Lundios. Being within orbit and having to land to recharge the ship, Alyx takes a scouting ship with Fang and goes down to the surface. Upon their arrival, they dropped down on the Lundio/Bluegir settlement and looked around. Usually peaceful creatures, they are on high alert. Fang walks up first, having her rifle out and went to the captain Lundio, as shown by her attire. Fang said “Captain, what’s wrong? Why the high alert?” as the Lundio looked at Fang. She replied “The Quo’lan planetary fortress is here. It’s cloaked itself. How do we know you’re not part of it!” as Alyx stepped forward. She said “We just came out of the Gygatress Wormhole, we’re mercs, we can help.” as Alyx was suddenly blasted by a thick silver mass of machinery and kept her pinned to a wall...The Quo’lan struck Alyx and kept her held down.

 

Building a massive bunker and locking out everyone around her, Alyx watches a portal open, as a silver colored Bluegir woman, with beady red eyes, and looking like a fusion of machine and Bluegir...A Leech. The Leech said “Alyx...I know who you are and what you’re capable of. I am sorry for this...Meeting as it was not ideal. Can you hear me out?” as Alyx looks at the Quo’lan Hivemind and nods reluctantly. Alyx is promptly dropped as the Bluegir says “I’m Kassie, as my creator named me, before I turned sentient. Listen, I need your help. You need mine. I know about your little eye. My planet is dying, I just ask for one thing. I want you to ensure the safety of my well being. I will return every Leech back to their normal lives, I will do everything, just to ensure my safety.” as she waits for Alyx’s response.

 

Alyx replies “How can I fucking trust you! A Quo’lan! You’ll turn me into a Leech in a moment’s notice! How the fuck can I ensure my safety!” as Kassie knew Alyx would say that. Kassie replies “Because if I wanted to convert you, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. I just want to live. I spread to live. I’m living. I’m alive. From the bottom of my programming...I promise you this Alyx. If you help me attain a safe status...I will return all life I have stolen to their source and make them normal. That, you have my word on that.” as Kassie puts her hand out for Alyx to shake, as well as gently dropping her. Alyx hits the ground, as she slowly stands upright, feeling herself around and seeing that what Kassie had said is true. 

 

Alyx walks up to the Bluegir Leech and puts her hand to Kassie’s and firmly shakes. She says “If you stay true to your word Kassie, then I’ll stay true to mine. I’ll find a way to ensure your safety and live to see a bright tomorrow.” as the silver machinery barricade drops, to let everyone see Alyx and Kassie are shaking hands. Fang says “Alyx! Get your hand away from that thing!” as Fang takes a shot at Kassie, only for the bullet to get stuck in Kassie’s machines, not even hurting herself. Alyx said “Fang...We’re going to take the Quo’lan with us...Trust me, I’ll explain on the way back.” as the Captain taps Alyx on the shoulder. She said “If you’re taking the Quo’lan off our planet and away from us, at least let us repay you. I can send a few Lundio engineers.” as Alyx nods. She replies “Send them with us.” as three men and women came by and saluted Alyx. Using her beacon from Veronica beams them all up, as they’re all dropped within the ship, with the Lundios heading off to the engine room, and leaving Alyx with Fang and Kassie. Fang said “Alright Alyx...Explain.” as Kassie replays their conversation they just had.

 

After hearing all that has been said, Fang says “You promise to not hurt anyone?” as Kassie nods. Kassie says “With how much power I’m using to maintain what I currently have controlled, it would be suicide to go for more control, I’d lose too much power. I can only function with what I have at the given moment.” as Fang sighs. She says “Any funny business and your ass gets thrown out the cargo bay.”, in which Kassie nods to. Kassie replies “I’ll be the front-line assault distraction then. This Bluegir of mine has been modified to resist all calibers of weapons.” as the three of them begin heading to the cockpit again. Ready to move out.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of Star-Crossed Lovers! As you can see, the two new alien races were introduced in this chapter! The next chapter, we will be looking through the eyes of our main baddie once more! And of course, watch her consume some prey as well. Anyways, enough of my banter, on with the agenda at hand! Agenda: A World of Magic and Fur, Pokemon Story, RWBY Story, Destiny 2 Story, For Honor Story, Fallout Story, Halo Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	11. The Ringleader

**Well everyone! Here we are again! We are back in Star-Crossed Lovers, and this time...We’re taking the perspective of the big bad baddie, Aeris and her Zyxu population/warband! Now, we are going to see Aeris consume someone and turn them into their next load, to show how it actually works. Also, Aeris will be getting something to aid her in return, something in the terms of a rival, anyways...I’m spoiling, let’s get on with the story at hand!**

 

Being on her personal ship, forcing upgrades through every mean, making the ship even larger than it once was, Aeris is in her private chambers. Reckoning Wastes, had doubled in size from the last time it was shown, now 30,000 meters long (~100,000 feet long), 3200 meters wide, (~10,400 wide), and 6000 meters tall (~19,600 feet tall), with even more weapons. Aeris was more than happy with having her ship being much larger, and the select few human breeders she has breeding more Zyxu. Aeris stroked her erect shaft, being forty two inches erect, and five inches wide, as opposed to her soft side at twenty inches soft. Looking at her small testicles, the size of grapes, she growls to herself.

 

Getting up, standing naked, Aeris looks at herself in the mirror. Being nine feet six inches tall, having light brown skin, unlike her dark skinned mother, thanks to her pale skin secondary mother, having smaller breasts, a firm toned body, and quite a firm rear too, she put her hand on a mirror as it scanned her hand, and opened a secret “refrigerator”, where she housed prime human males and females to consume. Being the only one to go against the Zyxu honor code, she knows that no one would dare question her, as she knew humans made the best loads for her to give...But didn’t knew that because of the consumption of Humans...It would have made her crazed, fanatical even. She knew that she had an additional certain enzyme, unlike her mother Kelya, allowing her to consume humans safely, with no issues or repercussions. 

 

Not seeing anything appealing, she stops spinning, as her broken pet, who should have given her a child many years ago, hasn’t even been pregnant, comes into view. Her pet, a woman clearly of Brazilian descent who has had her mind broken to be a mindless sex slave who only responds to Pet. She says “Does my mistress wish to breed with me? In hopes for a child?” as Aeris knew that Pet was infertile, after countless failed attempts. Aeris walked up to Pet, and picked her up by the neck, and walked over to the bed and gave her a Zyxu kiss. Due to the anger she had towards Pet, Aeris threw Pet on the bed and opened up her cock. Unaware to them, with the “fridge” of sorts open, Pet’s sister Roxi, another Brazilian bombshell, with large round breasts, some curvature to her body, slightly wide hips, and having a natural visible bulge in her skin tight outfit, due to an anomaly in her test tube birth, after the Zyxu war.

 

With herself thawing, Roxi opens her eyes, staying quiet, seeing her sister and the Warrior Empress herself, with the open cock head. Roxi stayed quiet and sneaked over to the exit, glad she was an identical twin, as she watched carefully. She saw the cock mouth open up and wrap around her sister’s feet. Roxi also noticed that there was a collar around her sister’s neck, possibly making her so obedient. Aeris said “You have filed me too many times. You’re infertile...You’re food to my cock. To think, if you were FERTILE, you would’ve been bred so much and treated so well...Now...You’re going to be my next load...I’ll take the collar off after your at your neck and can’t escape...I want to hear you cries…” as Roxi watches, seeing her sister being forcefully dragged into Aeris’ cock. Roxi just watches in pure horror, frozen in fear, as she watches Pet be dragged in, now at her waist, as she is just accepting it.

 

Aeris growls, only going to miss how obedient Pet was, as she accelerates the process, getting Pet’s arms inside, as well as her bust, knowing that she was trapped without any form of escape. Aeris takes the opportunity and takes the collar off, throwing it to the door and breaking it, rendering the mind altering 100% useless. With Pet now sane and herself again, she looks around, panicked, as she screams out in fear. Aeris smiles, savoring in the fear, as she grunts loudly, sucking Pet up to her chin. Pet screams “LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU WHORE! YOU BITCH!” as Aeris gave her a dead stare...And with one last grunt, she pulled Pet into her cock, and began sliding her deep into her cock, only to see the large human bulge finally take form in her now expanded testicles.

 

Aeris smiled, as the lining of her testicles began doing work, moving and squishing against Pet, as well as heating up. Pet squirmed around, pushing at the thick fleshy walls, as she suddenly crushed slightly, making it hard to move. She can barely squirm within Aeris’s testicles, as a churning motion is felt, and it starts heating up. Pet screams out loudly, putting her hands to the fleshy walls, as she screamed out in blood curdling pain. Pet looked down at her hands, seeing her fingertips melting away into the thick white Zyxu seed. She kept pushing and everything, only accelerating the process as her body was being melted and converted into Zyxu seed at the same time.

 

Roxi could only watch in fear as she saw an outline of her sister’s face, and the squirming start to slow down. She keeps hearing the screams of pain and fear, until the room is filled with silence. Aeris sighed in relief, as she looked down at her testicles, being the size of watermelons now, as she rubs them. She says “Feels soooo good to consume humans...A nice big healthy load...Oooooh….I need a shower. Glad to know that she’s gone and I can relax peacefully.” as Aeris walks off to the bathroom, closing her fridge in the process. Roxi took the broken collar and put it on, praying it would work, as she felt like herself and hastily left the room, stripping naked to look like her deceased sister.

 

As she left the room, Aeris’s right hand, Scarlett, happens to be in the hallway and looks at her. Scarlett looks down at Roxi, noticing Roxi’s shaft and says “So...Aeris finally gave you that hermaphrodite shot Pet. Don’t worry, you can talk with me. I’m Aeris’s right hand after all. Her ‘Speak only when in my presence’ rule need not apply.”  as Roxi nods. She replies in her softest voice, “Y-Yes...M-Mistress did that to me. She needed me to go and fetch something from the hangar. S-Something of personal matter.” as Scarlett nods. She hands over a key card and says “Take my card. Go to the elevator and select Hangar. Just show any Zyxu my card and they’ll know. Now, give me a kiss.” as Roxi leans up and gives her a deep kiss, which Scarlett returns, followed by a hard spank, as she sends Roxi off.

 

Roxi walks carefully, as she holds the card in her hand, and walks through the place with no issues whatsoever. Making it to the hangar quickly, she sees that everyone is on break, as the entire hangar is empty. Finding a small scout ship she swipes Scarlett’s card, locking the place down and took the smallest ship there was. Needing to cover a lot of area fast, she takes a scout ship, being barely more than 50 meters in all directions, as she hops inside and zips out of Aeris’s ship. Seeing the glowing red light, she smashes it, being a shipwright, as she goes inside the ship and begins to destroy the tracking beacon.

 

After ten minutes, Roxi, still naked in the ship, has gone invisible to Aeris and drifts through the empty darkness of space. She sighs in relief, searching the ship for anything, as she checks her speed, travelling at 250 light years a second, the fastest she has ever seen. Just as she is flying through space, the ship stops itself...Right before a large ship, labeled the G.G.F...Trying to escape, she gets prompted with a video chat. Opening it up...She is greeted by an Aolt, who looks around, seeing the ship, as the log ends, and a port opens.

 

**Alright everyone, here we are again! We have the next installment of Star-Crossed Lovers! I do humbly apologize for my delay in posts, as it is finals week in college. After the 13th, I should be back to normal posting time, but as for now, expect large gaps between posts. Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter at hand, as I will provide the agenda right now! Agenda: A World of Magic and Fur, The Eternal Strife, Quarrels of Sorcery and Hide, Endeavors of the Sea, The Pandemic Chronicle, Blazing Ties, RWBY Story, Fallout Story, Destiny Story, Halo Story, Pokemon Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


End file.
